Dark Nights on the Train of Doom
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: Stoic Detective, Sesshomaru, who doesn't believe in love, meets Rin. A murder takes place on the train, and Rin is accused. He must solve the case before she is executed when the train reaches it's destination.
1. On Board the Orient Express

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: On Board the Orient Express<p>

* * *

><p>A shadowy figure moved around a dark room. Nothing about him could be made out at all, except that he was a man. He held up a picture to the sole light in the room, which was very dim. This picture was of a beautiful young woman, with long soft black hair. Under the picture was the name: Rin.<p>

Man: "You shall be mine very soon."

A man with golden eyes, long silver hair, with a pressed white suit, stood at s train station of the famous Orient Express, waiting to get on the lavish train. Everything about him said sophisticated and proper of a wealthy man in these 1930's times. He was none other than Sesshomaru Taisho, a very powerful man indeed. In his arm was a black Scottish Terrier that was named Colonel. This dog was his loyal companion and has been for years.

Besides Sesshomaru there stood another man, but he had long blue-black hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He wore a more casual pale blue long-sleeved shirt and dark blue vest outfit, though it was still far from being truly casual. He was Byakuya Dream.

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama, isn't it great that we both get to go on vacation and spend it together?"

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

"You don't sound enthused."

Sesshomaru merely looked down the train track, to see if he could see any sign of the train.

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama, Naraku isn't the only one worried about your love life. Or rather non-existent love life. I am too."

Sesshomaru put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes in exasperation.

Sesshomaru: "So, I've heard."

Byakuya: "Oh, you have?"

"Yes, numerous times."

"Oh, really?"

"Indeed. And I am already aware that this trip is to "help" my love life along, with you coming to make sure."

"Huh? Sesshomaru-sama, I am hurt you would suggest such a thing. I am only here to relax, such as yourself. Naraku merely thought it a good idea to send us together, that's all. He said we both have been working far too hard lately and I agree."

"Hn."

Byakuya remained quiet for a few moments before looking back at his slightly older friend and partner in their work. Sesshomaru was a world famous detective, solving cases many thought could never be solved. Though nobody knew exactly who he was, since to the public he was known by a different name, that being: Inu No Taisho. He stayed hidden in order to solve his cases with more ease.

Byakuya was a sergeant and always was with Sesshomaru when solving a case. He was always amazed at how Sesshomaru could solve a crime, when he himself had no idea how. He wasn't bad at solving crimes, he was good himself, just not near as good as Sesshomaru, who he was convinced that no one was. Despite this, he was worried about Sesshomaru, because of how the great detective led his life. Sesshomaru was a very intelligent man indeed, who based everything on reason, not believing in love at all. Not believing in love was the cause of his worry.

Sesshomaru and Byakuya both closely worked with Naraku Nakamura, who was a district attorney. He never gave Sesshomaru a case, unless it was worth getting the detective involved. He was younger than Sesshomaru, but older than Byakuya, and married to his longtime girlfriend, Kikyo Miko. Almost everybody at the station betted if he would ever propose to her or not, for it had indeed taken that long a time for him to. After he was married he was determined to get Sesshomaru hitched, unfortunately for the stoic man himself.

Naraku had decided that after all of the cases they had solved, Sesshomaru and Byakuya needed a break, so he decided to send them on vacation on this train. From the starting point to its destination it took a whole week to travel. It didn't have any stops in-between. It was lavish, almost like a mansion on tracks in a way. It was definitely the top choice train for the wealthy.

Byakuya: "Hey, Sesshomaru-sama, do you-"

Byakuya was cut off by loud yelling. They both looked over to see a woman screaming at a younger man. They looked like brother and sister, the similarity was very easily seen. Both were very rich looking.

Man: "But Sango-"

Sango: "No buts, Kohaku! Tell me! Did you or did you not?"

"Sango..."

"Kohaku!"

The young man, Kohaku hung his head in shame.

Kohaku: "I did, Sango."

Sango's anger flared at the admittance.

Sango: "How could you, Kohaku! How could you do this to Miroku and me?"

Sango did not wait for a reply before spinning around, and running off, leaving her little brother. Kohaku quickly took off after her.

Kohaku: "Sango!"

Byakuya: "What was that about?"

Sesshomaru: "I rather not know."

Byakuya let out a small laugh before turning back to his friend.

Byakuya: "Anyways, Sesshomaru-sama-"

Byakuya was interrupted yet again, but this time by the blaring whistle of a train. He looked where Sesshomaru was already, and saw the Orient Express coming into the station, slowing to a stop before them. They soon heard the instructions to come aboard, and they as many others did just that. The two of them sat down in the fanciest car on the train, and once everyone was aboard the train took off beginning its long journey.

Byakuya: "Well, now Sesshomaru-sama, as I've been trying to say... Who do you think is your type of woman?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to let out a sigh at that question.

Sesshomaru: "I don't believe there is a woman out there that is my taste."

Byakuya: "Really? What is your taste?"

"It doesn't matter. I doubt any exist in this day and age. Besides, I'm not interested."

"So, you mean if you met a woman that fit your exact criteria, you would let her go?"

"Indeed. If I were to marry, it would be just a marriage, so what's the point? As I have stated before, love does not exist."

Byakuya shook his head.

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama, you are worse than I thought."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

"You only care for the Colonel. Well, there's hardly anyone that doesn't like the Colonel."

Sesshomaru looked down at the small dog besides him. Yes, it was true that many liked Colonel. All of the ones that worked at their station referred to him as the Colonel, and were always doting on him. Many made remarks that the Colonel was an awful good dog to put up with Sesshomaru. Though the dog did like everybody at the station, it was quite obvious his favorite person was Sesshomaru, and nobody could figure out why. There was a bond that the two had which was indescribable.

Sesshomaru: "Indeed."

Byakuya thought for a moment before saying something completely out of the blue, that it caught Sesshomaru off guard.

Byakuya: "I thought dating you would be like dating a wall. But turns out you're not the most emotionless person there is."

Sesshomaru: "Excuse me?"

Byakuya looked over at Sesshomaru, snapping out of his thoughts.

Byakuya: "Oh, sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I was talking about Kanna. You're emotionless, but not like her. Though dating her is like dating a wall, she's a lovely wall."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question.

Byakuya: "Oh, sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I keep forgetting how anti-social you are. Kanna is our photographer and evidence examiner. You know her. Well, we're dating."

Sesshomaru: "How does she stand you?"

"I don't know..."

Byakuya then understood what Sesshomaru was referring to, and half-heartedly glared at his friend.

Byakuya: "Hey!"

Sesshomaru: "The truth."

Byakuya didn't get a chance to respond for a man walked up to them, wanting their attention. This man was dressed to show-off which was obvious, by wearing a very flamboyant suit and top hat. He smiled at them a smile, which made Sesshomaru and Byakuya wonder.

Man: "I am Miroku, and if you two were lesbians, it would break by heart."

Byakuya looked over at Sesshomaru questioning, who had a raised eyebrow at this strange remark. They watched as Miroku bowed elegantly.

Miroku: "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Miroku smiled up at Sesshomaru and Byakuya with closed eyes.

Miroku: "Any one of you, lovely ladies. Or both."

Miroku opened his eyes to see Sesshomaru glaring at him and Byakuya's eyes twitching.

In a blink of an eye Miroku found himself unconscious on the floor. Sesshomaru, who was obviously the one that had caused it, had one of his hands raised with his eyes closed in satisfaction of what he had just done. Byakuya, on the other hand, was staring at Miroku, one of his eyes twitching still.

Byakuya: "He needs his eyes and ears checked."

Sesshomaru: "He needs more than that."

"He does. Something of the likes that would lead to us getting arrested."

"I agree."

Byakuya looked over to Sesshomaru, who was glaring at Miroku.

Byakuya: "I was joking about going that far, though I admit it's tempting. Seriously you need to lighten up, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru looked over at Byakuya with his intense gaze still in tack.

Byakuya: "Yes, you definitely need to lighten up. You are even wearing a tie on vacation! Good grief!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Sesshomaru: "What is wrong with that?"

Byakuya sighed before answering.

Byakuya: "I am positive that ties are the root of all evil. And you have proven it true."

Byakuya looked over at Sesshomaru, who was giving him a death glare.

Byakuya: "Countless times have you proven it true. Look at your view on love for instance."

Sesshomaru let himself sigh this time, as he stood up, with Colonel in his arm. He stepped over the still unconscious form of Miroku and walked down the aisle away from his partner. Byakuya merely watched before propping his feet where Sesshomaru once sat, laying himself out on the cushioned seat.

Byakuya: "I told you we shouldn't push him, Naraku. I knew it wasn't a good idea."

Byakuya then closed his eyes for a nap.

Sesshomaru walked down the aisle until he saw a place where he could sit. He slid in without noticing the young woman who sat across from him and he didn't look up at her either. After a while of being ignored the woman decided she had had enough of the silence.

Woman: "Um, hello?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the petite woman for the first time, his eyes slightly widening as he beheld her. She was very pretty and he let his eyes roam every inch of her. Her black hair, luscious and soft, went down to her knees. Her body was not the curviest he had seen, but she definitely wasn't a stick, for she was filled in all of the right places. Her skin was pale and soft, which showed off her exquisitely curved neck. Her pink lips looked rose petal soft, and her cheeks were rosy. Her chocolate eyes were her best feature, so innocent and bright. And he soon learned that her smile was able to rival her eyes, for when he looked at her, a huge smile as bright as the sun adorned her face. It was enough to take Sesshomaru's breath away, though he did not show it.

Sesshomaru: _What an unusual woman..._

Sesshomaru: "Yes?"

Woman: "My name is Rin Aria. What is yours?"

"Sesshomaru Taisho."

Rin's smile got even brighter, which Sesshomaru wondered how that was possible. He had grasped her hand and kissed it in a gentleman's greeting before realizing he had. The gesture caused Rin to giggle, and Sesshomaru smirked slightly at causing that.

Suddenly a yip caused Sesshomaru look to Rin's side to see two dogs. One was very large, while the other one was very small. The big dog was no doubt a Husky, and it was pure white. The dog looked lazy, but one could tell he was very protective of Rin and would attack anything and anyone that threatened her. The little dog was a red and white Pappillon, who was obviously a lap dog, for she was cuddled up in Rin's lap.

Rin eyes brightened when she realized Sesshomaru was looking at her dogs.

Rin: "These are my dogs, Wolfgang and Fluffy. They are both sweeties."

Sesshomaru: "Hn."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru's dog, who was not as interested in things as hers were.

Rin: "What is your dog's name?"

Sesshomaru: "Colonel."

"Does anybody call him 'the Colonel'?"

"Just everyone."

Rin laughed, and Sesshomaru found himself liking it immensely.

Sesshomaru: "Are you traveling alone by chance?"

Rin looked nervous for a few moments, before shaking it off.

Rin: "Oh, yes, I am. I decided a trip would be nice. And it's such a lovely train."

Rin looked around the train adoring its splendor.

Rin: "I always wanted travel on a train. A long one too. When I heard that it took this train a week to reach its destination from its starting point, this was the one I wanted to travel on instantly. It always sounded so much fun!"

Sesshomaru watched as another smile lit up the petite woman's face, and he found himself admiring her beauty. She looked over at him and her smiled widened, which caused him to smile slightly.

Sesshomaru: _What an unusual woman. I have never reacted to one like I have her. She is so innocent and naive. I can tell by the way she talks and acts. Also her eyes..._

For several hours Sesshomaru sat listening to Rin chatter away constantly about this and that. He would occasionally say something, but most of the time it was her. Colonel liked her immensely, though Rin had to refrain from petting him since it got Fluffy very jealous. The obviously pouting dog caused Rin to laugh, which Sesshomaru then determined that the sound did indeed sound like bells.

Sesshomaru: _She is as bad as Byakuya on chattering too much. Though strangely, I don't mind it with her. It's not irritating, but rather refreshing..._

Suddenly the sounds of a child's cry erupted through the air. They both looked over to the side to see a little girl of four, lying on the floor, crying. Rin's eyes widened in concern, and she rushed over to the child's side. She picked the crying girl up and held her close to herself, patting her back in comfort all the while.

Sesshomaru watched the whole scene with much interest.

Rin: "There, there, you'll be alright."

The girl looked up at Rin, with big round eyes in shock and Rin smiled gently down at her.

Rin: "Do you feel better now?"

The girl slowly nodded and stood up. Rin allowed her, but remained kneeling herself.

Rin: "Be careful from now on. Okay?"

The girl nodded, before running off. Rin smiled and returned to her seat, smiling brightly when she saw Sesshomaru intently watching her. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, which caused her to laugh. Strangely this didn't upset him like it would have if anyone else had.

Miroku was still lying unconscious on the ground. Everyone was absentmindedly walking over him or around him, not worried at all. Soon, the young man, Kohaku walked up to him. He shook his head when he saw Miroku unconscious.

Kohaku: "Same thing I bet."

Byakuya opened his eyes to see Kohaku helping Miroku, who was still out of it, to stand.

Byakuya: "Finally someone is taking him away, I was wondering if he would be there all night."

Kohaku: "You're not worried about him?"

"I might be if he hadn't had asked me to bare his child."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed when he said what had been asked of him and Sesshomaru. Kohaku noticeably winced when he heard it, especially from the tone.

Kohaku: "Sorry, he is quite a lecher and ladies' man."

Byakuya: "That's no excuse."

"Sorry."

Kohaku then half dragged Miroku away to one of the luxurious cabins on the train. By then the lecherous man was completely awake.

Miroku: "What happened?"

Kohaku: "What normally does."

Miroku looked over at Kohaku and glared.

Miroku: "The nerve of you to help me. After what you have done!"

Kohaku winced at the harsh tone in the older man's voice.

Kohaku: "Sorry, Miroku."

Miroku: "Don't act all innocent and kind to me. I know your true nature. You can't fool me like countless others. You are completely idiotic to think you can. Especially after what you did to Sango and me."

"But-!"

Miroku angrily stood and towered over the younger man, who seemed to be scared.

Miroku: "You are absolutely disgusting how you lure in people with that sad and kind act of yours before doing your true intent. And what you have done to Sango behind her back is truly unforgivable. Things would be better off if you were dead!"

With that Miroku stormed out of the cabin, leaving Kohaku, who looked coldly at the closed door.

It was now night and Sesshomaru had been listening to the delightful chatter of Rin the whole time. It was simply amusing for the stoic detective to listen to her. He never tired of it. He enjoyed watching the emotions flutter across her face, and the brightness in her eyes as she said things. Her mannerisms were cute to watch. In fact he had deemed everything about her as cute, and he had never used the word before in his life. She was truly amazing indeed.

Sesshomaru: _How is she able to remain like this in this day and age?_

Sesshomaru sat and listened to Rin's pleasant child-like voice, as the train continued on its way, unknowing what all he would be doing for the girl sitting before him. He would risk his life and career numerous times all for her, before this train reached its destination, and he would never be the same again.


	2. Angry

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Angry<p>

* * *

><p>Kohaku walked out the door of the cabin he was in during his conversation with Miroku. Immediately he was pinned to the wall violently. He opened his eyes to see intimidating blue eyes looking at him. He gulped as he looked over the rest of the person. The man was rough looking and had long black hair in a ponytail. His clothes were very casual for one aboard this train. The man looked wolfish and the growl that came from his throat further defined that.<p>

Kohaku: "K-Koga... What do you want...?"

Koga: "I thought I told you not to do that."

"Do what?"

Koga angrily shook Kohaku.

Koga: "You know what I mean!"

Kohaku's eyes widened in fright and he could barely stutter out the rest of his words.

Kohaku: "I don't know what you are talking about Koga."

Koga: "Don't play dumb! You know well what I mean!"

"Uh, Koga, I promise, I'll do better. I promise I won't."

Koga gave one angrier look at Kohaku, before slowly letting him go.

Koga: "I expect no more mishaps. I'm pretty much convinced you're not worth the trouble you cause. What you did was unforgivable. How dare you go after her after what I said?"

With that Koga stormed down the hall.

Kohaku: "Foolish Koga Wolfe. I shan't give up on her. And I shall always spoil your underhanded tricks."

With that Kohaku walked head down the other way.

Rin was chattering away to Sesshomaru about anything from the train to the countryside, to the dogs. She was having so much fun, especially since he was actually listening, not many did. Talking to Sesshomaru was surprisingly easy and natural for her despite his intimidating aura and stunning looks. She blushed, thinking about how handsome he was and such a man was talking with her of all people.

Rin: _He is so handsome... I doubt he would ever be interested in me. Especially if he knew... And besides I'm sure he has a lover, how could he not..._

Rin face became downcast at that thought.

Sesshomaru: "Miss Rin, is something wrong?"

Rin looked back up at Sesshomaru and smiled.

Rin: "Nothing is wrong, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded, though he did not look convinced. Rin sighed in relief that he hadn't probed further.

Rin: _He would never even look at me if he knew..._

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, looking at his long silver hair, wondering how he could have such long, beautiful, soft hair. Especially of the silver color, for he was obviously young. She looked at his golden eyes, thinking of how unusual they were, and that she had never seen such striking eyes. And his pupils looked like slits, definitely something very different. She looked at his magenta stripes and crescent moon, wondering why he chose to have such marking adorn himself, though she definitely liked it on him. He also had red on his eyelids, and she wondered why a man would wear mascara, but surprisingly she liked it and thought it suited him. He was so tall, easily towering over her petite frame. Overall she came to the conclusion that Sesshomaru was perfect, and it made her self-conscious about herself.

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama, why are you traveling?"

Sesshomaru: "I'm on vacation."

"Oh! That's nice. So, do you work hard?"

"Some say I do, but I don't mind."

"Oh. Well, that's good."

Rin: _He must be a work-a-holic._

Sesshomaru: "Miss Rin, are you an heiress, or some sort, for I can see no other possible way for a single woman to be able to travel on this train alone."

Rin's eyes widened at that question.

Rin: _I wished he hadn't asked that..._

Rin looked around nervously before supplying an answer.

Rin: "Well, this trip is paid for by another."

Sesshomaru: "I see. I figured as such."

Rin sighed; relieved she wouldn't have to explain further.

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama, may, I ask what you do for a living?"

Sesshomaru: "You may not."

Rin eyes widened at Sesshomaru's short reply.

Rin: "Oh..."

Kohaku was walking down the hall and when he turned a corner, he bumped into someone, almost knocking the person over.

Kohaku: "I'm so sorry, Miss."

Kohaku looked up to see a woman with black hair, glaring at him. His eyes widened in shock and recognition of her.

Kohaku: "Miss Kagome..."

Kagome: "Hello, Kohaku."

Kohaku shuddered at Kagome's venomous toned voice.

Kagome: "Are you satisfied with yourself, Kohaku?"

"What do you mean, Miss Kagome?"

Kagome angered flared.

Kagome: "You know what I mean! How could you do such a thing! To Sango and her husband."

Kohaku: "I don't understand Sango was trying to... I thought I was helping her-"

"Maybe you should have checked before doing what you did."

"Why are you so mad?"

Kagome took a few steps before looking angrily over her shoulder at Kohaku.

Kagome: "I know the things you do with Inuyasha. How can you look me straight in the eye with what you have done? My honor is ruined because that!"

Kagome then stormed off, with a scary aura surrounding her.

Kohaku: "I shall do whatever it takes to get her. Even using that idiotic boyfriend of yours. Besides you are the one that ruined your honor. I just exposed you is all."

With that Kohaku continued his way down the hall.

Rin was still chattering away with Sesshomaru, perkier after getting away from the subject of why and how she was here.

Sesshomaru: _She's hiding something. Though of course it is not my business knowing, why should she tell me._

Sesshomaru looked over Rin's small frame. True she was not even 'average', but she still was very pretty and attractive. She had a certain kind of beauty that wasn't just found in her physical appearance, she just seemed to glow. He found himself wondering if anyone was courting her. Surely she must be dating someone, for he couldn't see that she wasn't, but if she was wouldn't he have come?

Sesshomaru: _So, does that mean she's free?_

Sesshomaru slightly shook his head.

Sesshomaru: _That is something that is none of my concern._

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama, are you alright?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, who looked concerned about him.

Sesshomaru: _Is she concerned about me? Never mind._

Sesshomaru: "It's nothing."

Rin smiled and continued to chatter away and Sesshomaru continued to listen, still slightly amazed that she didn't annoy him.

Kohaku opened the door of the room he was staying in. His eyes widened in shock and he took a step back at the sight that was waiting for him. There was a very seductive, elegant woman lying on his bed. She was very generously endowed, and was in every sense of the word a beautiful succubus. When her eyes fell on the young man, she smirked slyly.

Woman: "Hello, Kohaku."

Kohaku: "Hello, Miss Kagura Wind. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"I wasn't either, but something came to my attention of late, and I had to speak to you."

Kagura slowly rose from the bed, and took a couple of steps forward, raising her fan, opening it with a snap of her wrist when she stopped before him.

Kagura: "It's about our agreement."

Kohaku: "Oh... That..."

"Yes, that..."

A few moments of silence passed.

Kagura: "You COWARD! You couldn't even get one thing right! Look at the mess we are in! You failed to get noticed at all. All you accomplished is creating a bunch of useless enemies, in that sister and brother-in-law of yours. Not to mention that flirt and brute. Nobody of real importance took notice. And look at where we are now. It wouldn't have come to this if you had done your part right!"

Kagura stabbed Kohaku accusing in the chest with her fan at each point she made, and he winced at each one.

Kohaku: "So, you shan't help me now?"

Kagura's anger flared.

Kagura: "Why should I? You haven't helped me any. And our deal was supposed to be beneficial to both of us, not just you. So, of course I shan't help you! You made things worse. I should kill you now!"

With that Kagura stormed out of the room, leaving Kohaku.

Kohaku: "So, you are smarter than I thought. Very surprising, Miss Kagura."

Sesshomaru was still listening to Rin chatter away, when he felt a very familiar presence. He turned to look to see Byakuya staring at him and Rin incredulously. When Rin realized he was staring at them, she stopped talking and watched him.

Sesshomaru: "Byakuya, I am sure you are not here to just stare."

Byakuya blinked his eyes, snapping out of his shock.

Byakuya: "Of course not. I came to see if you are ready to retire to our rooms, Sesshomaru-sama. But if you are too busy..."

Sesshomaru: "I'm ready."

Rin looked down, disappointed about that.

Byakuya: "Really, Sesshomaru-sama? I thought you wouldn't be since you were speaking to this lovely lady."

Rin blushed brightly at hearing the compliment.

Byakuya looked up at Rin and smiled, extending his hand to take her and give it a gentleman's kiss. But before he could even touch her hand, he felt a couple of rows of something tiny; yet very sharp enter the flesh of his hand. He looked to see that none other than Rin's little dog, Fluffy had bitten him. Both Rin and Byakuya stared wide-eyed while Sesshomaru smirked.

Rin: "Oh my!"

Byakuya: "That hurts."

After a few more seconds, Rin finally started to try to get Fluffy off.

Rin: "Fluffy stop biting him."

After a few more moments Rin finally got Fluffy to let go. She smiled up at Byakuya, apologetically.

Rin: "I'm really sorry."

Byakuya waved his hand in the air, dismissing it.

Byakuya: "It's fine. Anyways, I'm Byakuya Dream. And you are?"

Rin: "Rin Aria."

"What a pretty name. Tell me, Miss Rin, what do you think of my dear friend Sesshomaru Taisho?"

Rin blushed as soon as the question was asked.

Sesshomaru: "I'm not your 'dear friend'."

Byakuya turned to Sesshomaru, with no evidence of being hurt by his partner's statement.

Byakuya: "But after all the things we've done together, surely we are."

Sesshomaru: "That doesn't make friends. At least not with you."

"You are so cruel, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn."

Byakuya turned back to Rin and smiled.

Byakuya: "Anyways, Miss Rin, what do you think of Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin blushed and looked down, which made Byakuya smile.

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama is very kind."

Byakuya face fell and his eye began to twitch.

Byakuya: "Kind?"

Suddenly Byakuya burst out laughing.

Byakuya: "Lady, are you sane?"

Suddenly Byakuya's laughing came to an abrupt halt as he felt a pain come on his head. He looked at Sesshomaru, who was looking away, very nonchalant.

Byakuya: "What did you hit me for, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru: "You're out of line."

"But that is a reasonable question to ask when one says THAT about you."

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a glare before turning to Rin, who was just staring. She soon looked at him and their eyes locked. Sesshomaru stood up with Colonel in arm, but never broke eye contact with the petite girl.

Sesshomaru: "We must be going, Miss Rin. Perhaps we shall meet again."

Sesshomaru grasped Rin's hand and placed a soft gentleman's kiss on it, causing Rin to blush. Sesshomaru couldn't help the smirk that came at seeing that pink hue on her cheeks.

Byakuya: "Hey! Why didn't Fluffy bite you, but did me?"

Sesshomaru stood back up straight and gave Byakuya a look.

Sesshomaru: "Let's go."

Byakuya: "Of course. Later, Miss Rin."

Rin: "Later."

With that, Sesshomaru turned and walked down the hall with Byakuya soon at his side. The younger man smiled at him as soon as he did.

Byakuya: "Are you attracted to her?"

Sesshomaru: "Not at all. She is just more tolerable than you."

Byakuya: "Hey!"

Suddenly they both heard the sound of women giggling. They looked to see it came from the women that were known as Sango and Kagome. They were pointing at Sesshomaru, whispering things, and then giggling at them.

Sesshomaru: "Women."

Byakuya: "Indeed."

Sesshomaru and Byakuya quickly continued on their way.

A man with long black hair was inside a room with another young man that short black hair. The one with long hair looked confident and arrogant while the one with short hair was less sure of himself. They were both conversing pleasantly with one another.

Short-haired Man: "I can't see how you get along with Kohaku, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: "Oh, he's not as bad as all of that. He's really an okay guy."

"Still... I can't imagine working as close to him as you do."

"C'mon Sota, you two used to be great friends. What happened?"

Sota blushed and turned away.

Sota: "Well..."

Inuyasha: "A girl, right?"

Sota's blushed deepened.

Inuyasha: "You both like her and are competing for her affection? How childish of you."

Sota: "Maybe, but Kohaku has changed."

"Really? Or have you?"

"Hey!"

Inuyasha held up his hands.

Inuyasha: "Just saying."

Sota: "You couldn't pay me to work with him. No matter the amount."

Sota walked over to a bookshelf.

Sota: "Where is it?"

Inuyasha: "Where is what?"

"Ah, there it is."

Sota pulled down a book and looked at the cover.

Sota: "I couldn't sleep without knowing who killed who and why?"

Inuyasha: "How can you read that trash?"

"It's good."

"If you say so."

"Anyways, I'm off to my room. Later, Inuyasha."

"Later."

Rin was walking down a hall, when a masculine voice called out to her. She turned around and her eyes widened in fright, immediately.

Sesshomaru was in his room as well as Byakuya.

Byakuya: "Can you believe that that human thought we were women? I mean sure he doesn't know we demons exist, but still that is no excuse."

Sesshomaru: "Yes, the world doesn't know that demons exist, so we are classified as very feminine men. Now, go to your room, Byakuya."

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. Good night Sesshomaru-sama. Good night Colonel."

Sesshomaru: _I doubt it._

Sesshomaru sighed as soon as Byakuya closed the door behind himself. He looked at Colonel, who on the bed, looking glad that the demon had left as well.

Sesshomaru: _Now I can finally rest. No, the both of us can now._

The next morning a maid was walking up to one of the rooms, bringing breakfast. She knocked but there was no answer. She called, but again, there was no answer. She looked around nervously before looking through the keyhole. She immediately screamed and the platter hit the floor with a loud noise.

* * *

><p>Thanks to all that review.(^_^)<p>

**Jolie**: Thank you.(^_^) Don't worry I won't abandon any fics, no matter how long I take to update them. Besides Moonlight Night is not far from completion, and I had to write this. LOL

**3monkey3**: Thanks.(^_^) Glad you liked that. It was fun to write. Haha Well, things shall make sense later, you'll see why. So glad you like the dog,(^_^) It does. And yes, who thought up that spelling. Always wondered myself. Haha

**Yume**: Thank you.(^_^)


	3. Accused

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Accused<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru laid awake all night thinking about what Rin had said about being paid. It haunted him, and he couldn't figure out why. Of course he had distaste for women who did such things, but he would usually ignore and avoid them, not giving them a second thought. But for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Rin.<p>

Sesshomaru: _Maybe because she is so pure and innocent. But why would she sink so low as to do that? Maybe she is forced? But still..._

Sesshomaru couldn't get Rin out of his head the entire night and when he finally fell asleep he dreamt of her. It seemed there was no escape from Rin Aria for Sesshomaru Taisho.

Sesshomaru awoke the next morning with a start, hearing the maid's blood curdling scream. He immediately got dressed and headed out the door, to see Byakuya coming out as well.

Byakuya: "What was that?"

Sesshomaru: "A scream."

Byakuya gave Sesshomaru a look.

Byakuya: "I knew that."

Sesshomaru: "Let's go."

"Right."

Sesshomaru and Byakuya went to the source of the scream to see a bunch of people crowding around a room. Security was pushing them away, and starting to block off the room.

Byakuya: "Something must have happened."

Sesshomaru didn't respond, and started to push past the people with his partner behind him. Due to their height, and strength they soon got to the security, who immediately told them to go back. Sesshomaru merely flashed his badge and with that the two of them were allowed pass. The two immediately went to the door, where the one who was in charge of the manner was, who was none other than Inuyasha.

Byakuya: "What's going on?"

Inuyasha: "The maid said the man in the room is dead. The door is locked on the inside by a bolt, so there is no possible way to get in."

"Suicide?"

"Appears to be. She says he gots a gun in his hand pointed at his head."

Sesshomaru: "I see."

Sesshomaru turned to Byakuya and gave him a knowing look.

Sesshomaru: "Byakuya."

Byakuya: "Right."

Byakuya went forward and got everyone to clear out of the way. He slammed his shoulder against the door and the door swung open, by coming off its hinges. Byakuya immediately looked at the dead bolt lock; obviously there was no way anybody could lock it from outside.

Sesshomaru walked in after him with all the security behind him. They all looked at the scene before them. Kohaku was sitting in a chair, dead, with a revolver in hand, pointed at his head.

Byakuya: "Looks like suicide to me."

Suddenly they heard a soft moan. Everybody looked over to see a young woman lying on a couch. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in recognition of the girl. It was none other than Rin Aria.

Byakuya: "Miss Rin!"

Security: "She must have done it!"

Sesshomaru turned to the man and narrowed his eyes.

Sesshomaru: "Yes, and stayed in here to be proved guilty."

Inuyasha: "Obviously we caught her red handed. This is but a scheme to make her look innocent."

"I can't see that."

"Well, I do."

"Who are you to say that? You are not a detective."

"And are you?"

Sesshomaru showed Inuyasha his badge.

Inuyasha: "Well, I am an officer of the law. We know better than you so-called detectives. So, stay out of my way."

Sesshomaru: "I shall not. It is my duty to solve crimes. You just arrest them and sometimes I am the one to do that."

"Trash!"

A few moments of silence passed before Inuyasha decided to speak again.

Inuyasha: "Hey, you are that detective, aren't you? The one that solved the McArthur murder last month."

"Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha laughed.

Inuyasha: "Because we are treating each other like strangers, when we have met before. Remember?"

Sesshomaru: "Oh yes. Now, I remember. You are the savage officer that thinks he's more important than he actually is."

Inuyasha face instantly darkened.

Inuyasha: "Hey!"

Sesshomaru: "Just speaking the truth."

"You jerk!"

"Hn."

"Anyways, I KNOW I'm right on this. She would do such a thing."

"I beg to differ."

Inuyasha got closer to Sesshomaru's face.

Inuyasha: "Why?"

Sesshomaru: "Because I have met her. She is not the type. I cannot see it."

"I have met her as well."

"Then you would know."

"No, I say she is. She's..."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha: "She's a woman..."

Inuyasha was about to say something else, when Rin moaned again. Sesshomaru forgot all about the officer before him and went to Rin's side. He knelt by her and saw her eyes were still closed, causing him to wonder why she was out like this. He was so focused on her that he didn't even notice Byakuya walk up behind him and lean over his shoulder.

Byakuya: "She probably needs to be examined. She doesn't look to good. Shall I get the doctor? He's on board as well. Besides we need him to examine the body."

Sesshomaru: "I would not trust him with someone living. But do get him."

Sesshomaru stood up and carefully lifted up Rin bridle style in his arms, gently laying her head on his shoulder as he did so.

Byakuya: "What about her then?"

Sesshomaru: "I'll examine her. Something about her might lead to something."

"Good thinking."

Byakuya sighed dramatically.

Byakuya: "Another case. And while we're on vacation too. Oh, well, at least it's simple and all we got to do is prove that it's suicide."

Sesshomaru: "I don't think its suicide."

Startled, Byakuya looked at Sesshomaru.

Byakuya: "You don't think Miss Rin-"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned hard.

Sesshomaru: "Of course not."

Byakuya stared incredulously at Sesshomaru.

Byakuya: "You think someone else?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes."

"But the door was bolted on the inside. There is no way."

"I agree. But there is some way."

Byakuya shook his head.

Byakuya: "I don't see your logic in this."

Sesshomaru: "Never mind. I must examine Miss Rin while you get the doctor or at least send for him."

"Right."

Sesshomaru left the room with Rin, and with the help of the security, he was able to get past the crowd quite easily. He headed down the long halls, straight for his room. He couldn't help, but notice how nice it was to have Rin this close to him, as well as the wonderful feeling of having her in his arms. He shook his head and dismissed it. He definitely was not falling for her. After several torturous minutes, he arrived at his room, going straight to his bed which was still occupied by Colonel.

Sesshomaru: "Move over Colonel."

The dog did as he was told, allowing Sesshomaru to lay Rin carefully on the bed. Sesshomaru immediately went to checking Rin for any sign of injury. He soon found a large lump on her head. He carefully looked at it, gently parting the hair away with his fingers.

Sesshomaru: _Doesn't look serious..._

Sesshomaru pulled back, not finding anything else. He looked down at the sleeping woman, her peaceful and innocent expression making her look very alluring. The white dress that showed off her slight figure quite well heightened it. He watched as Colonel laid down next to her, resting his head on her arm. The dog obviously already liked her.

Sesshomaru: _I can't believe she was going to sell herself, losing her innocence in such a manner. Did Kohaku pay for this or another...?_

After a few minutes Sesshomaru's musings were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Without turning around he instantly knew that the intruder was Byakuya.

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama, I've got bad news."

Sesshomaru: "Hn?"

"Everybody on the train is yelling that Rin is the murderer."

Sesshomaru quickly turned around to face Byakuya.

Sesshomaru: "What?"

Byakuya: "It gets worse. They want to lynch her as soon as we reach our destination. There shall be no stopping them unless we prove her innocence."

Sesshomaru thought for a few moments.

Sesshomaru: "We only have a week."

Byakuya: "Yes. But it shouldn't be that hard to prove its suicide."

"The problem is it's not suicide."

Byakuya immediately scoffed at that.

Byakuya: "You are still thinking that?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes. It has to be."

"Look Sesshomaru-sama, you have had solve many outstanding cases with surprising deduction, but this is one time I have to say that you are wrong. There is no way it can't be suicide."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

Sesshomaru: "You sent for the doctor?"

Byakuya: "As well as Kanna."

Sesshomaru quickly looked up at Byakuya.

Sesshomaru: "They are both on here."

Byakuya: "Yes, indeed. Lucky, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a look that said all, that he was not buying that, which made Byakuya nervously laugh.

Sesshomaru: "Well, we had best get back and look for clues."

"Aye."

Sesshomaru looked over at the sleeping form of Rin.

Sesshomaru: "Watch her, Colonel. Get me when she wakes."

The dog yipped and with that Sesshomaru walked out the door with Byakuya. They went straight to Kohaku's room, where they saw a bunch of men from the station in from of the room. Sesshomaru turned and gave Byakuya a look.

Sesshomaru: "They are here as well."

Byakuya: "What coincidence! Naraku must have thought they needed a break as well."

"I wonder why."

Byakuya nervously laughed under Sesshomaru's glare.

Byakuya: "No need to glare, Sesshomaru-sama."

After a few moments Sesshomaru walked forward and entered the room once more. Fortunately no one was inside, Inuyasha had apparently left. Sesshomaru looked around and went to Kohaku's body and began examining it. Looking at the gun and bullet wound in the temple.

Byakuya: "So?"

Sesshomaru: "He's been quite dead for hours."

"Looks like he bumped himself off. Simple."

Sesshomaru walked over to the door, and looked at the bolt while all Byakuya did was watch.

Byakuya: "It's as plain as the nose on your face. He locked himself in here and blew out his brains."

Sesshomaru walked over to a Chinese chest and looked inside.

Sesshomaru: "I don't agree, Sergeant."

Byakuya: "How can it be anything, but suicide?"

Byakuya watched as Sesshomaru walked to the closet and checked inside.

Byakuya: "There are no signs of a struggle, the door is bolted on the inside, and there is no means of entrance."

Sesshomaru walked over to the window.

Sesshomaru: "You're right that there is no means of entrance. This window hardly qualifies."

Sesshomaru walked back over to Byakuya and the body.

Byakuya: "Your reasoning is not all that convincing."

Sesshomaru looked down at the body before he responded.

Sesshomaru: "Don't find it odd that he decided to commit suicide half changed into his pajamas."

Byakuya: "Why not? A man might get part way undressed and walk up and down for hours trying to make up his mind."

"Yes, he might, but not with one shoe half off."

Sesshomaru moved a chair, so Byakuya could see what he had just said to be true.

Sesshomaru: "No, something stopped him. This was supposed to suggest suicide, but someone miscalculated."

Sesshomaru began to look around the room some more and Byakuya followed. He went over to a desk and looked at the contents lying on top. He then turned around and sat on it.

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama, you can't get away from that bolted door."

Sesshomaru: "I wish I could."

Byakuya: "The way you figure it out, the man was murdered. As soon as the killer is gone, he gets up and bolts the door, plants himself in a comfortable chair with a loaded gun in his hand, and suggests suicide. That's a swell theory."

Byakuya nodded his head to emphasize his point.

Outside the door, a silver haired man with purple eyes walked up. He wore a black suit and was carrying a rather large bag. The men outside called out to him, to which he turned around and waved dismissively at them.

Man: "I am a doctor, not a magician."

The men laughed as the man continued his way into the room.

Officer: "Always pulling funny gags."

Inside, Byakuya walked forward to greet the shorter doctor who just entered.

Byakuya: "What took you so long, Hakudoshi? Did you walk here?"

Hakudoshi soon reached Byakuya and both started walking to the bedroom.

Hakudoshi: "You must always pick on me during meal times. I was in the middle of cakes and sausage. What have you got this time?"

Byakuya: "Just plain suicide. He locked himself up and bumped himself off."

"Suicide? Then why didn't you let me finish my breakfast?"

They both walked inside the bedroom and went to the body and looked at it.

Hakudoshi: "All you need is an order to remove the body."

Hakudoshi went to the nearby desk and sat his bag on it, immediately looking through it for what he desired.

Hakudoshi: "If you had told me that, I would have sent my assistant."

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama told me to get you. Don't crab at me about it."

"I'll give you an approximate time of the death, if you want."

"That would be nice of you."

Sesshomaru walked in and leaned on the door frame, listening to the conversation.

Hakudoshi: "And the routine autopsy we can do tomorrow, as it's just a case of suicide."

Sesshomaru pushed himself off the door and fully entered the room.

Sesshomaru: "Why do you jump to that conclusion?"

Hakudoshi looked at Sesshomaru, seriously.

Hakudoshi: "I know a dead man when I see one. Besides the door was-"

Sesshomaru: "I know. But what about the body? Shouldn't you take a look at it?"

Hakudoshi all, but slammed what was in his hand into his bag. He walked to Sesshomaru and looked up at him.

Hakudoshi: "I was going to. I'm a doctor. Not a detective."

Sesshomaru watched as Hakudoshi leaned over and looked at the body.

Hakudoshi: "This man is dead with a bullet hole in his right temple. He's holding a gun in his right hand. Just the kind of wound that might have been self-inflicted. The position is natural and the door was locked on the inside."

Hakudoshi looked further and suddenly shock came over his face.

Hakudoshi: "Well! Let me see!"

Hakudoshi moved Kohaku's hair to the side on the forehead and gave a good look at the face.

Hakudoshi: "That is strange."

Sesshomaru: "Did you find something disturbing?"

"Plenty! There is blood in his mouth. And he has a skull fracture from some club-like instrument."

"The bullet wound in his temple doesn't have blood there."

Hakudoshi gave the bullet wound a close look and his eyes widened.

Hakudoshi: "That's so!"

Hakudoshi pulled back and stared at the body, incredulously, for several long moments.

Hakudoshi: "Gentlemen, when this bullet entered this man's head, he had been dead for hours."

Byakuya head's snapped up, shock clearly evident on his face, while Sesshomaru had a smirk formed on his lips for being proven right once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN:** Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.(^_^)

**Jolie**: Sure thing. I hate when stories aren't finished. Yes, indeed I do enjoy the cliffies and making the readers suffer. Mwahaha! Ahem. Oh, you like it. Thanks. LOL

**3monkey3**: Aw, thanks.(^_^) Yes, those are a lot of questions, which shall be answered in due time. Hehe Oh, I was wondering about that 'stance'. Thanks for telling me what it should been.(^_^) And indeed, those things can be troublesome.

**Lynn**: Thank you.(^_^) Well, you shall see about Kohaku, if he is good or not. And good you are confused. Mysteries are supposed to be that way, no? LOL


	4. Suspects

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Suspects<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya: "Can you place the time of his death?"<p>

Hakudoshi: "I would say some eight to twelve hours ago."

Sesshomaru: "Was the gun placed in his hand before his body stiffened?"

"Yes."

Byakuya: "Did he die from the blow on the head."

Hakudoshi: "No. It probably rendered him unconscious for a while, but it wouldn't have killed him. Not powerful enough."

Sesshomaru: "The blow neither the bullet killed him, but he's dead. Why don't we find out what killed him."

Byakuya: "Not a bad idea, Sesshomaru-sama."

Hakudoshi: "Perhaps I better take another look."

Suddenly a woman with silver hair, that looked like an albino entered the room, with investigators behind her. Byakuya looked over at the woman and smiled.

Byakuya: "Hello, Miss Kanna."

Kanna: "Hello, Byakuya."

Kanna looked over a Hakudoshi.

Kanna: "Doctor, just a minute, please."

Both Sesshomaru and Hakudoshi stood to the side and allowed Kanna and the investigators take a photograph of Kohaku. After it was done Hakudoshi turned to Byakuya.

Hakudoshi: "Sergeant, help me lift the body on the bed."

Byakuya and some of the investigators walked over to Hakudoshi and the body and began to help do the task asked of them. Sesshomaru, himself, walked away and went over to the closet. He took the closest coat and looked at the backside of it. He took it off the rack and went back over to Byakuya and Hakudoshi.

As soon as the body was laid on the bed, Hakudoshi immediately went to examining it again.

Hakudoshi: "There couldn't have been much of a struggle, his hair isn't even mushed."

Byakuya: "Maybe somebody slugged him and combed his hair."

Hakudoshi gave Byakuya a look, but decided against saying anything, instead going back to his examination.

Hakudoshi: "Now, I got it! Stabbed below the left shoulder blade, near the spine."

Sesshomaru, who was looking at the coat, looked over at the wound on the body.

Hakudoshi: "There is no external bleeding."

Sesshomaru: "Internal hemorrhage, huh?"

Hakudoshi looked at Sesshomaru and nodded.

Hakudoshi: "That's it."

Sesshomaru walked off over to a table, with Byakuya following him. Sesshomaru held up the pajama jacket that Kohaku was wearing and started looking at it closely.

Sesshomaru: "What do you think of the suicide theory now, Byakuya?"

Byakuya: "Well, its slight complicated for him to shot, slugged, and stabbed himself... particularly in the back."

"Yes, very complicated."

Sesshomaru looked over at Byakuya and held the pajama jacket where he could see.

Sesshomaru: "There is no hole in the back of his pajama jacket, so he couldn't have been wearing that when he got stabbed, but get this..."

Sesshomaru laid the pajama jacket on the table and held up the coat he had taken from the closet.

Sesshomaru: "There's a hole in the back of his coat and one in his whisket."

Sesshomaru turned over the coat and pointed at the hole within.

Sesshomaru: "Blood stains. He must have been fully dressed when he was attacked."

Hakudoshi walked over to the desk that had his bag on it.

Hakudoshi: "I've done my part. I'm finished. I suppose you want a quick an autopsy."

Sesshomaru: "Yes."

"Get that body to a suitable place."

Byakuya: "Where would that be?"

"I don't care. Whatever they think of. The freezer if they have to. Wait, never mind that. It would spoil the food."

"Yes, and you do enjoy your food. What would you do without it?"

Hakudoshi gave Byakuya a look.

Hakudoshi: "Good day."

With that Hakudoshi gathered his bag and headed out the door, with Byakuya by his side.

Byakuya: "Hey, Doc."

Hakudoshi: "Yes?"

Byakuya put his hand on Hakudoshi's shoulder and leaned over.

Byakuya: "Is there any possible way of that being suicide?"

Hakudoshi jumped back and stared at Byakuya in shock.

Hakudoshi: "What!"

Byakuya: "Keep your shirt on. Just a fair question."

Byakuya began to push the stunned Hakudoshi out of the room.

Byakuya: "Now, go to your room and get your hotcakes and sausage. You need the strength."

Byakuya turned back and entered the bedroom, to see Sesshomaru looking at the bolted door.

Byakuya: "It looks like Miss Rin did it."

Sesshomaru gave a cold stared to Byakuya, that sent shivers down his spine.

Sesshomaru: "Impossible. I spoke with her yesterday. Such a thing is a psychological impossibility with her. Besides don't you think it's too convenient?"

Byakuya: "That's true. Besides I would hate for the girl who actually was able to catch my partner, the cold detective's eye to be a murderer."

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya another cold stare, which he chose to ignore, though was rather hard to do so.

Byakuya: "I think Miroku did it."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

Sesshomaru: "Miroku?"

Byakuya: "The one that thought we were women. I don't trust him."

Sesshomaru gave Miroku a look.

Sesshomaru: "I don't either, but those reasons are not enough to convict him of murder."

Byakuya: "Yeah, yeah."

"Byakuya make yourself useful and get a list of suspects. And you best contact Naraku. You know how."

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a knowing look, who immediately got it.

Byakuya: "Aye."

Byakuya was about to walk off before Sesshomaru stopped him.

Sesshomaru: "And be sure to tell Jaken to check Kohaku's background and after you get a list of suspects tell him to check theirs as well."

Byakuya: "Aye."

Byakuya walked to the door, but stopped and turned back to look at Sesshomaru.

Byakuya: "Where shall you be?"

Sesshomaru: "Here or with Miss Rin."

"Okay."

With that Byakuya walked out the door and Sesshomaru began searching the room once more.

Later, Sesshomaru walked into his bedroom to see Rin still unconscious. Colonel was still laying by her side, not having moved much since Sesshomaru left earlier. Sesshomaru knelt beside Rin and checked her well-being.

Sesshomaru: "Hm, she's still out... Must have been hurt more than I thought."

Sesshomaru: _Or maybe she's more delicate than I first thought..._

Sesshomaru straighten up and walked across the room. He dragged a chair to the bedside and sat down in it. He began going over the evidence in his mind, but his thoughts soon drifted to Rin being paid.

Sesshomaru: _Why would such an innocent, pure, untouched virgin sell herself like this?_

Sesshomaru immediately shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.

Sesshomaru: "I should be thinking of the case."

Sesshomaru stood up and entered the living room, just when Byakuya walked through the main entrance of it.

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama, I've done as you've asked."

Sesshomaru: "Good."

Byakuya walked over to Sesshomaru and pulled out a small notebook. Sesshomaru looked at it, critically.

Sesshomaru: "Christmas list?"

Byakuya: "I left my detective notebook at home. Luckily I had brought this."

"It's July."

"So?"

Sesshomaru just gave Byakuya a look, who looked back in confusion.

Sesshomaru: "Never mind. Who are the suspects?"

Byakuya: "Well, the first is Inuyasha Sword."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question.

Sesshomaru: "The officer?"

Byakuya: "He works close with Kohaku, outside of being an officer from what I gather. I decided it best to add him."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Byakuya: "The next is Kagome Higurashi. She has an on/off relationship with Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru: "On/off?"

"They are in frequent arguments."

Sesshomaru nodded for Byakuya to continue.

Byakuya: "Miroku Monk. See! It's plausible!"

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a look.

Byakuya: "Sango Monk. She's Kohaku's sister. Took a while for anybody to admit it. She's also is married to Miroku. See! It's even more plausible for Miroku to be the culprit!"

Sesshomaru chose to ignore that of Byakuya and thought back to when they boarded the train.

Sesshomaru: "Wasn't it her and Kohaku that had such a big argument before the train arrived."

Byakuya hit his fist on his hand in realization.

Byakuya: "Yes! More proof that Miroku is the culprit."

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a look, which was ignored.

Sesshomaru: "Continue."

Byakuya started and quickly looked down at his list.

Byakuya: "Koga Wolf. Apparently they worked together at times for some reason. At the very least they have been seen together and apparently Koga got mad at him for some reason."

Sesshomaru nodded.

Byakuya: "Sota Higurashi. He is Miss Kagome's little brother. Him and Kohaku were apparently best friends for years, but now cannot stand each other. Don't know why. Nobody is willing to say anything more than that. And it's hard to get information from casual talk without looking suspicious. I'm sure didn't want them to be interrogated yet."

Sesshomaru: "That's correct."

"Good."

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a look, but it was not seen for Byakuya was once again looking at his notebook.

Byakuya: "The last one is Kagura Wind."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at that name, which Byakuya noticed.

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama, do you know her?"

Sesshomaru: "Unfortunately."

A questioning look overcame Byakuya's face.

Byakuya: "How?"

Sesshomaru: "Before I was a detective, I had to attend high society gatherings. She was always my date to them."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I also had to go on a few private dates with her."

"Why? It doesn't sound like you are particularly fond of her."

Sesshomaru put his hand to his forehead and began to rub it for he felt a headache coming on from thinking about the elegant woman.

Sesshomaru: "Father and everybody else thought we were the perfect match. They said it was like fire and ice when we met. And that is exactly the reason we aren't a good match."

Byakuya thought for a moment before replying.

Byakuya: "Yes, I can see you wouldn't be a good match. The fire would destroy the ice, and the ice the fire. Sesshomaru-sama, I want your heart to thaw, but not be destroyed."

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a look before continuing.

Sesshomaru: "She is annoying and temperamental, disrespectful, and quite rude. I find her looks, which most men find so attractive, not appealing in the least. She always looks angry and yells for the smallest of things. Everything I don't want in a woman."

Byakuya: "Yep, prefect match indeed."

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a look before going back into his bedroom. Byakuya followed him in and watched as his superior sat himself in the chair by the bed. He then looked over at the women who still lie unconscious on said bed.

Byakuya: "She's still out?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes."

"Well, it's definitely hard to see her as a murderer."

"Indeed."

Byakuya looked over at Sesshomaru.

Byakuya: "When do you want to question the suspects?"

Sesshomaru: "Later. You know when."

Byakuya nodded his head affirmative.

Byakuya: "Aye."

By the railroad track stood two figures in cloaks. One was definitely bigger than the other. They calmly stood as the train that Sesshomaru was on rushed by them. Suddenly the larger one out his arm around the other and jumped to the train.

Sesshomaru and Byakuya were in the living room by their rooms, appearing to be waiting for something. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a man with long black wavy hair, who dressed in purple and black. Beside him was a beautiful woman with long black hair, in a red dress, which had a two-tailed cat in her arms.

Byakuya: "Hello, Naraku! And Mrs. Kikyo, you came as well."

Kikyo: "Indeed."

Byakuya looked at the cat in Kikyo's arms and scratched it behind the ear.

Byakuya: "And little Kirara as well."

Kirara: "Meow!"

Naraku walked to the desk Sesshomaru sat on and faced the cold detective.

Naraku: "I got your urgent message. What is it?"

Sesshomaru: "A murder took place last night."

"Who?"

"Kohaku Slayer."

Byakuya: "It's a complicated case."

Sesshomaru: "Indeed."

Kikyo: "How is it complicated?"

Byakuya: "Well..."

After Byakuya explained every detail of the case and supplied all he and Sesshomaru knew, Naraku and Kikyo remained silent for a few moments, absorbing the information.

Kikyo: "The door was bolted on the inside and this Rin was unconscious in the room with him. How strange."

Byakuya: "Indeed it is."

Naraku: "With her not being killed, it sounds like she did it."

Sesshomaru: "Impossible."

Naraku and Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru with shock clearly evident on their faces.

Sesshomaru: "She doesn't have the mindset."

Naraku: "And you know?"

"I spoke with her yesterday. She talked a great deal."

"How?"

Byakuya: "He got tired of my company and got in hers."

Kikyo: "Really?"

"Yes, indeed."

Naraku gave Sesshomaru a questioning look.

Naraku: "Still you seem quite certain."

Sesshomaru looked away, while Byakuya smiled.

Byakuya: "He's loathe to think that the woman that has caught his eye is the murderer."

Sesshomaru immediately turned a glare on Byakuya, who was smiling like an idiot. Naraku and Kikyo both stared at Sesshomaru incredulously. A smile slowly formed on their lips.

Naraku: "So, you are attracted to her, eh, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shot Naraku a glare.

Sesshomaru: "Of course not. I am only doing my job."

Naraku: "Uh-uh."

Naraku did not at all look convinced and Sesshomaru glared at him for it.

Sesshomaru: "Of course. If we don't prove her to be innocent all the passengers shall kill her once we reach our destination."

Naraku: "A time limit. This shan't be fun, especially with such a complicated case..."

Kikyo: "Well, where is this Miss Rin? You said she was hit hard on the head, perhaps I should look at her?"

Sesshomaru: "Good idea. She's in my room."

Both Naraku and Kikyo gave Sesshomaru a look at hearing that.

Sesshomaru: "Get your minds off of that."

Byakuya: "Not likely."

Sesshomaru shot Byakuya a glare before leading them to his room. They all entered, and got close to the bed, but stood back to give Kikyo room to examine Rin. The woman put her cat on the bed, who immediately greeted Colonel by rubbing against him. The dog surprisingly did not mind.

Naraku: "So, this is the woman you took a liking to Sesshomaru. I must admit she shall look great with you."

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku for his forwardness, who smiled back like he was not being threatened at all.

Kikyo knelt by Rin and looked at her head first.

Kikyo: "It's nothing serious. She must be real delicate for it to affect her this much, unless there is something else wrong with her."

The woman looked over at the men before giving them a stern look.

Kikyo: "I shall ask you to leave so I can examine her fully."

All three of the men nodded and left, going to the living room to wait. They all waited for a long while, until Kikyo finally reemerged. They all looked at her, shocked at what they saw. Kikyo looked very distraught and worried.

Kikyo: "Something is terribly wrong with Rin."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock and slight worry at what he just heard.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reviewing.(^_^)<p>

**Jolie**: Ah, thanks Jolie. Love you too.(^_^) I really want to update my other fics, but I am having a bit of trouble. I'm hoping writing this shall help me too. And those eyes are definitely working on me. Haha

I'm glad you are enjoying this tale. So glad.(^_^) Aww, thanks for you kind compliments.(^_^) Well, I got a lot of ideas from the mysteries I have watched. I do love mysteries.(^_^)

**3monkey3**: About Rin being paid... Earlier Rin told Sesshomaru that she was paid to go on the trip. Sesshomaru took it that she is being paid to sleep with the man. So, yes, there is confusion on his part about that.

Thank you.(^_^) And I shall assure you that Naraku did not kill Kohaku nor did he hire someone. He is a good character in this story. You shall find out why Rin was involved. Jerks indeed. And yes, Sesshomaru shall come to her rescue.(^_^)


	5. Rin's Life

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Rin's Life<p>

* * *

><p>They all followed Kikyo back into Sesshomaru's room, looking at the petite woman that laid on the bed. Sesshomaru was worried though he did not let it show, slipping his face back into its emotionless mask. But on the inside he was in turmoil, blaming himself for not properly checking Rin, even though he did not detect anything wrong, he still should've and maybe she wouldn't be in this situation.<p>

Byakuya: "What's wrong with her? She seems normal, except for being hit hard on the head and is still out from that."

Kikyo: "I don't exactly know what is wrong with her, but I do know that she is very weak and her life is slipping away."

Sesshomaru looked away, guilt swallowing him up.

Naraku: "Is there anything we can do for her?"

Kikyo: "Not that I know of. All we can do is watch her and see what shall happen. I am truly at a loss on what to do."

Byakuya: "So, who shall watch her?"

Sesshomaru: "I shall."

Everybody looked at Sesshomaru, giving him incredulous looks.

Sesshomaru: "It's my room and I need to think anyways."

Naraku: "Of course."

Naraku and didn't see the concern for Rin from Sesshomaru, but Byakuya sure did. He smiled sympathetically at Sesshomaru.

Byakuya: "Watch her good, Sesshomaru-sama, and I don't think this is your fault."

Sesshomaru eyes snapped to Byakuya. He stared at his partner for a few moments before nodding.

Byakuya: "If you need anything Sesshomaru-sama, let us know."

With that Byakuya ushered Naraku and Kikyo out of the room.

Naraku: "Doesn't seem Sesshomaru feels much for the girl."

Kikyo: "Indeed."

Byakuya: "Really? I think he does. More than even he knows."

Naraku and Kikyo gave Byakuya a questioning look, which he chose to ignore it by walking away.

Sesshomaru sat beside Rin, staring at her. He still felt very much guilty for what was happening to her, despite what Kikyo had said. He didn't know why he was so worried about her and feeling so guilty, but for right now he didn't try to figure it out.

Colonel jumped onto his lap, and tried to make his master feel better. Sesshomaru absentmindedly began petting the dog, not really thinking about it at all.

Sesshomaru gazed back at Rin, whose breath was becoming labored and her skin very pale. He looked over her frame, and noticed that she was not wearing any clothes, and was only covered by the sheet on the bed. It didn't affect him at all because of his worry for her.

Sesshomaru: _There must be a way to save her..._

Sesshomaru decided then and there that being a gentleman did not matter now. Rin's life was indefinitely more important than being respectable. And with that decision made he got up and laid on the bed beside her. Carefully so as not to hurt her, he turned her onto her stomach. He decided to save her front to check last, to still be respectable.

Sesshomaru slowly slid the sheet down her back, exposing her smooth, creamy skin there. He stopped at her waist and began to slowly run his hand over her, the soft skin of her back. Despite his concern for her, he enjoyed touching her very much, and because of that concern he did not try to deny it.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's hand stopped between Rin's shoulder blades. His brow creased at what he felt. He looked at her back where his hand touched and studied. Nothing could be seen, but he sure did feel it. It truly baffled him why he was feeling it.

Sesshomaru: _How can there be a demonic aura on her back? How did I not detect it till I touched it?_

Sesshomaru slowly moved his hand down Rin's spine, and right before he reached her tail bone, a lattice symbol appeared on her back. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sight of it, the design glowing in an orange light, both showing its demonic origin.

Sesshomaru: _How...?_

Not many knew of the old runes and lattices, and this was one of the forgotten, Sesshomaru was sure of it. He actually knew of the runes due to his age and interest in them. He read all kinds of books on them, and knew all about them. He never thought he would see one of the oldest, let alone being active.

Sesshomaru: _No wonder her life is slipping away and I wasn't able to detect it._

Sesshomaru knew he must rid of the lattice off of Rin's body if she had even the slightest hope of survival. And he knew he must act fast, for soon she would reach the point of no return, the lattice taking over her completely.

Sesshomaru quickly thought of how to rid of it, but nothing came to mind. There was no information of how to dispel one for they were so old, that it was forgotten how long ago. He quickly began to wrack his brain for any possible solution. There was only one that seemed likely to work, but it was highly dangerous for both of them. He could end up killing them both, but with one look at Rin's form made him know there was no choice. She would surely die if he didn't, and he with his arrogance and pride was sure he would live.

Sesshomaru: _Rin, I hope I cause you no pain... But this is the only way..._

Sesshomaru propped himself on one elbow, while he spread his other hand over the lattice. He began to concentrate on the symbol and soon his body began to glow red. His plan was to conquer the lattice's demonic aura with his own...

The lattice soon began to glow, its demonic aura fighting against Sesshomaru's. For a while it was even between the two demonic auras. Not one's power was diminishing or budging. This lasted an unknown amount of time. Sesshomaru knew this was not good for it to last this long. The longer this went on, the more Rin's life slipped away and the more pain was caused to her.

Suddenly one of the demonic auras bent, but it was not the lattice's it was Sesshomaru's. The lattice's was now winning and starting to slowly take over Sesshomaru's demonic aura. His eyes widened in shock, not thinking such a thing possible, but it was indeed happening. Sesshomaru's eyes drooped and he lowered his head.

Sesshomaru: _Rin it looks like you shan't be the only one to die. It looks like I shall as well..._

Sesshomaru's demonic aura was almost completely conquered by the lattice when suddenly he heard a moan. It didn't register in his mind what it was until it became louder. His eyes snapped open at Rin's moan of pain from what was happening.

Sesshomaru: _Rin._

Suddenly Sesshomaru's demonic aura began to conquer the lattice's, and quickly too. In a few short moments the lattice's aura was completely conquered and dispelled. The mark slowly dissipated from Rin's back till it was no more. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at his accomplishment, but it was apparent he had used a lot of his energy, though he didn't seem to notice it as he gazed down at Rin. He could only hope he was not too late as collapsed on top of her back, falling into a deep, exhausted sleep...

Not long after night had settled, which was many hours later, Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened. His face was pressed against something smooth and warm, and he liked the feel very much. When he realized what his head was laying on his eyes snapped opened. He raised his head slightly and stared at Rin's creamy back before him. The situation being totally inappropriate as the events left his thoughts as the memories that led to this flooded his mind. Worry came into his eyes as he wondered what became of the girl that laid under him. He prayed that he was not too late to save her.

Sesshomaru gently and slowly turned Rin over, being sure to do so, so that the sheet kept her breast covered. When she was completely on her back, he carefully scanned her face. Her color had returned and her breathing was now normal once more. Sesshomaru let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

Sesshomaru: _Rin's going to be okay..._

Those were Sesshomaru's last thoughts as he collapsed on top of her once more. This time his head landing on her soft bosom. He was still exhausted and sleep soon claimed him once more, but this sleep was peaceful and restful, so much more than the one he had just awoke from. He didn't want to admit Rin's being fine was the reason, but there was no other he could say were...

Late that night, Sesshomaru awoke again, this time his face was on something softer that had a pleasant beat like it was alive. He buried his face deeper enjoying the feel, wondering why his pillow wasn't this pleasant last night. After a several moments his eyes slowly opened and widened when he saw creamy flesh. While he was sleeping the sheet covering Rin's breasts had moved some, exposing the top of her soft breasts.

Sesshomaru quickly propped himself up on his elbows, hovering over her. The fast moment had caused the sheet to move more and his eyes widened at the sight below him. Rin's breasts were now completely uncovered for him to see, and he stared at them for a long time. He was in a trace like state, and could not even move or looked away, though he wanted to out of respect for her.

It took the sound of Rin's soft moan to snap Sesshomaru out of the trance. He quickly covered her with the sheet, but before he could move away from Rin, her eyes slowly opened. Sesshomaru stared into her chocolate hues, trying to gauge her reaction of waking to him hovering over her like he was.

Rin sleepily looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes widening at their position. At first she was nervous, but she soon calmed down, realizing Sesshomaru was not going to hurt her. She did wonder why he was hovering over her so, and knew there must be a reason. She knew it had to be something other than him being attracted to her, and that thought saddened her, though she knew it was crazy to be.

Sesshomaru's mind went into confusion. He understood the nervousness because of the situation, was relieved when she calmed, not expecting it, but of course was glad she did. When she became saddened was what sent him into confusion. He could figure no reason for it. He kept searching for it, when Rin's soft and beautiful bell-like voice broke through his thoughts.

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama..."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped back to Rin's face. A pretty blush now stained her cheeks and she would not look him in the eye.

Sesshomaru: "Yes, Miss Rin?"

It took Rin several long moments before she could answer, and Sesshomaru found amusement in it.

Rin: "Why are you...?"

Sesshomaru: "Oh... Well, I was just checking on you."

Rin's eyes widened and her blushed deepened.

Rin: "Oh!"

Rin: _Of course that's it._

Sesshomaru smirked at Rin's embarrassment, before deciding to end this.

Sesshomaru: "Sleep, Miss Rin. You have had a hard time."

Rin's eyes locked on to Sesshomaru's and all she could do was dumbly nod as she began to get lost in his golden orbs.

Sesshomaru: "Rest. I shall be near."

Sesshomaru slowly got up and sat down in the chair beside the bed. Rin watched him and smiled at him when he looked back over. Her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep with the smile still on her face.

Thank you all who reviewed. They are loved.(^_^)

* * *

><p><strong>Lynn<strong>: Oh, thank you so much Lynn, for the compliments. They mean so much to me.(^_^) I'll tell you, Naraku is not the murderer; it is one of the ones on the suspect list. Naraku is indeed a good guy in this. LOL Yes, indeed poor Rin.

I want to update them soon, but I am having a bit of trouble with the next chaps of those stories. I hope I can update them soon. I shall try.(^_^)

**Jolie**: Thank you.(^_^) Oh my! You are good with those eyes. Haha Oh yes, I am having a lot of fun writing this one as well. It's my fave I believe. Haha Yes, might as well give up. LOL So glad you love it.(^_^) Thank you.

**3monkey3**: Yes, how could anybody think Rin could hurt anyone is right. Glad this is like watching that show. (^_^) Those are good theories you have, but I won't say if they are right or not. Hehe Thank you. Oh, I see. Yep, tiredness will cause that. Haha


	6. Shocking Turn of Events

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Shocking Turn of Events<p>

* * *

><p>Rin slowly opened her eyes, a smile lighting her face when she saw that Sesshomaru was still sitting in the chair.<p>

Sesshomaru: "Morning, Miss Rin."

Rin: "Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin slowly rose from the bed, the sheet dropping from her as she did so. Sesshomaru quickly looked away, while Rin's eyes widened at the realization that she naked. She quickly covered herself with the sheet and a bright blush stained her cheeks.

Rin: _All of this time I've been..._

Rin thought back to waking up with Sesshomaru hovering above her, realizing that then she was only covered with the sheet. Her cheeks stained an even deeper red.

Rin: _Oh my..._

Sesshomaru realized that Rin was getting more embarrassed by the second upon her realization of her current state of undress. He wanted to distract her from it, to hopefully make it go away, at least some of it.

Sesshomaru: "Miss Rin, how do you feel?"

Rin's head snapped to Sesshomaru and she saw him looking at her face, which she was glad of, and not somewhere else. Little did she know he had already seen her and for several good long moments too.

Rin: "I feel very tired."

Sesshomaru: "Are you in pain?"

"No."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, pleased.

Sesshomaru: "Good."

A few moments of awkward silenced passed.

Rin: "Where are my dogs?"

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, he hadn't seen them in Kohaku's bedroom, he knew.

Sesshomaru: "I guess they are in your room."

Rin: "Oh, well, I must go to them."

"No."

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru: "It's best you stay here. Especially in your condition. I shall send Byakuya to get them. Tell me your room."

Rin smiled brightly at Sesshomaru, and he found himself staring at the beautiful sight.

Rin: "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru: "It's nothing."

Rin told Sesshomaru her room; he nodded and got up, going to the door.

Sesshomaru: "I shall be back in a moment."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru's retreating form, and laid back down. She decided to enjoy Sesshomaru's company, rather he felt for her or not. At least they could be friends, right?

Sesshomaru walked into the living room to see Byakuya lounging on a couch.

Sesshomaru: "Go to Rin's room and get her dogs."

Byakuya jumped up from the couch, startled by the sudden sound of Sesshomaru's voice. He stretched and looked over to his superior.

Byakuya: "Just tell me where to go."

Sesshomaru told Byakuya the room and the younger demon nodded. He got up to leave, but before he did, he was stopped by Sesshomaru's voice.

Sesshomaru: "Where are Naraku and Kikyo?"

Byakuya: "They went to look at the scene of the crime. We decided to wait for you to start interrogating the suspects. Nobody intimidates better than you, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded and went back to his room. Rin looked at him with wide-eyes, surprised to see him so soon.

Sesshomaru: "Byakuya is getting them."

A look of understanding overcame Rin's face, and she smiled and nodded. She watched as Sesshomaru sat back down in the chair.

Sesshomaru: "I'm going to have to be doing some things soon, but your dogs shall be with you as well as Colonel. And Mrs. Kikyo shall most likely stay with you as well."

Rin: "Mrs. Kikyo?"

"She's... a nurse as well as the wife of someone I work with."

"Oh!"

Suddenly Byakuya burst in the room, startling Rin, while Sesshomaru glared at him.

Byakuya: "They're not in Miss Rin's room."

Rin's eyes widened and she began to panic.

Rin: "What!"

Byakuya: "Neither dog is there."

"Then where could they be?"

Tears began to flow from Rin's eyes. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand to get her attention and to slightly comfort her, though he would never admit it. She looked at him and slightly smiled at the gesture.

Sesshomaru: "Miss Rin, where did you last see them?"

Rin brow creased as she thought of when she did.

Rin: "I don't remember."

Byakuya looked over at Sesshomaru, who gave him a brief glance before looking back at Rin.

Sesshomaru: "What do you last remember?"

Rin: "When I spoke to you."

Rin's eyes suddenly widened.

Sesshomaru: "What is it?"

Rin: "I remember going to my room and someone stopped me."

"Who?"

Rin's brow creased as she tried to remember.

Rin: "I don't know."

Sesshomaru: "Was it male or female?"

"Male."

Sesshomaru and Byakuya shared a look before both of their attentions went back to Rin.

Sesshomaru: "Nothing else?"

Rin thought and began to slowly shake her head.

Rin: "No."

Sesshomaru straightened up, thinking about this new piece of information. He looked back up at Byakuya, and nodded at him, who instantly knew what he meant.

Suddenly Rin's eyes widened and she shot up fast into a sitting position. Byakuya quickly turned around in case he might see something he shouldn't. Not to mention he had a feeling Sesshomaru would be even harsher with him if he did, though the dog demon would deny it. It was a good thing he had, for Rin's sheet slipped some, though she quickly caught it with a blush.

After shooting a glare at Byakuya, which he didn't realize he was, Sesshomaru turned back to Rin.

Sesshomaru: "You should lay back down, Miss Rin."

Rin looked worriedly at Sesshomaru.

Rin: "But my dogs..."

Sesshomaru: "We'll find them. Just rest."

Sesshomaru pushed Rin back down on the bed, and she smiled up at him.

Sesshomaru: "Sleep."

Rin: "Okay, Sesshomaru-sama."

Sesshomaru nodded and then headed out of the room with Byakuya. He looked over at his partner, who was smiling at him.

Sesshomaru: "What?"

Byakuya: "Oh, nothing. Just..."

Sesshomaru started to get annoyed with how Byakuya was acting.

Sesshomaru: "Just?"

Byakuya: "Oh, just thinking that it's great Miss Rin woke up and about how kind to Miss Rin you are."

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened.

Sesshomaru: "I am not."

Byakuya: "Oh, contraire. After years of Sesshomaru-sama watching I can say that you are indeed."

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a death glare, which made the younger demon shiver.

Sesshomaru: "Let's get to work."

Byakuya: "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Byakuya followed Sesshomaru back to the scene of the crime. They saw Naraku and Kikyo discussing something. As they walked to them, the couple looked up at them.

Kikyo: "How is Miss Rin?"

Sesshomaru: "She's not completely well, but she shall live."

Naraku: "What was wrong with her?"

"A lattice was on her back."

Kikyo: "A lattice?"

Sesshomaru: "A very old spell involving runes. It's quite different from your miko and demon powers. I didn't know they were still in used. I thought they were forgotten."

Naraku: "I see. Anything else?"

Byakuya: "Yes, Miss Rin's dogs are missing."

"Hm, interesting. Though perhaps they are hiding somewhere."

Sesshomaru: "Perhaps..."

"Well, we best begin interrogating suspects."

Kikyo: "Well, then I shall go and watch Miss Rin. I'm sure the only one with her is the Colonel."

Sesshomaru: "Indeed."

Kikyo looked behind her and called out.

Kikyo: "Kirara!"

The cat came running and jumped onto Kikyo's shoulder. After a respectful nod, the two left, leaving just the three men.

Byakuya: "Well, let's get this show on the road. Who's first? The sister, Sango?"

Naraku: "She would be, but apparently she's holding herself up in her room, not seeing anyone even her husband. We'll interrogate her later. We'll start with her best friend, Kagome, who is also the elder sister of Kohaku's ex-best friend."

"Sounds good."

Later Kagome was seated in a chair in Kohaku's living room, with Sesshomaru, Byakuya, and Naraku in front of her. Sesshomaru was standing to the side, while Naraku was the one standing right before her. Byakuya was leaning on the table to her side. They all had serious expressions and it made Kagome nervous.

Kagome: "I don't understand. What is this about?"

Naraku simply opened his coat and showed her his badge. Her eyes widened and she immediately became nervous.

Kagome: "What..."

Byakuya: "We are just going to ask a few questions. That's all."

Kagome looked at Byakuya and got even more nervous by his calm demeanor and the smirk he had.

Kagome: "Um, okay..."

Sesshomaru: "Where is your brother?"

Kagome looked at the very intimidating dog demon and gulped.

Kagome: "He didn't feel good last night. Well, he has motion sickness. He went to his room and told no one to disturb him. He's not seeing anybody. He even had his bag sent to his room."

Naraku: "Byakuya."

Byakuya: "Aye."

Byakuya pushed himself off of the table and went out of the room.

Kagome: "Where is he going?"

Naraku: "To verify the information. That's all."

"Oh..."

Sesshomaru: "I heard you were mad at Kohaku. What for?"

Kagome eyes narrowed in anger, her nervousness quickly leaving.

Kagome: "Why he let everybody know-"

Kagome caught herself in time, and looked up at the two demons with quizzical eyes.

Kagome: "What are you driving at?"

Naraku: "We have to check into everything."

Kagome sat back in her chair and glared at the two demons.

Kagome: "I refuse to answer that question."

Sesshomaru: "Does it have something to do with your honor?"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she slowly turned to Sesshomaru. She clearly despised the cold, assured demeanor he held.

Kagome: "I don't know what you are talking about."

Sesshomaru: "He exposed your secret, I believe."

Kagome's eye narrowed.

Kagome: "What do you know?"

Sesshomaru: "I overheard the angry ranting of a certain officer. Besides I was there."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror.

Kagome: "It's not true. It's all lies!"

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed at the young woman before him.

Sesshomaru: "We shall be the judges of that."

Naraku looked back and forth between his partner and the suspect.

Naraku: "What are you talking about?"

Before the question could be answered Byakuya walked in and they all looked at him.

Byakuya: "It all checks out. They are going to check on Sota to be sure."

Naraku: "Good."

Naraku then turned back to Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Naraku: "Now-"

Kagome suddenly shot out of her chair.

Kagome: "I know what this is! You think I killed Kohaku! How could you! He's my best friend's little brother. Just because I am mad at him, doesn't mean I would do such a thing! I can't believe you! Just because- Well, I wouldn't! Besides, it has to be that little whore, Rin. No one else could."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed when Kagome brought up Rin, for saying she was the murderer as well as the insult.

Sesshomaru: "I don't believe she is."

Kagome: "Who else could it be? The door was bolted on the inside!"

Sesshomaru was started to get agitated with the woman, and both Naraku and Byakuya could tell. They could only hope Kagome wouldn't do anything stupid. Though they were confident about Sesshomaru's ability to stay professional, but they have never seen him be kind to someone, and with her being insulted, there was no telling how Sesshomaru could react. Naraku was nowhere near as nervous as Byakuya, who was trying to come up with a way to get the woman to stop her yelling.

Sesshomaru: "That is not your concern. Now, would you enlighten the rest of us on the matter of your-"

Kagome: "Don't you dare!"

Sesshomaru glared down at Kagome, who visibly gulped.

Sesshomaru: "So, did Kohaku carry a walking stick with him?"

Everybody looked at Sesshomaru in utter confusion. That was clearly an unexpected question for them all, especially right then.

Kagome: "Well, no. But Sota did."

Sesshomaru: "What kind?"

"An ivory handled one."

Sesshomaru looked up and walked to a chair. He picked up an ivory handled cane and walked back.

Sesshomaru: "Is this it?"

Kagome stared at the cane, and the hesitation made Sesshomaru get more forceful.

Sesshomaru: "Is it?"

Kagome: "N-no..."

"Are you sure?"

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's penetrating gaze.

Kagome: "I mean yes."

Sesshomaru: "I thought so. So when did he come here?"

"I don't know. I don't keep track of everything he does."

"Really? Because-"

Before Sesshomaru could finish his sentence the door opened and an officer rushed in.

Officer: "Um. I think you should hear this. It's important."

Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Byakuya looked at each other, and then back at the officer. Naraku then looked at Kagome, deciding to deal with her before giving the officer further orders.

Naraku: "Miss Kagome, would you mind leaving. Though don't go too far, we shall be finishing this conversation soon most likely."

Kagome glared at Naraku, but nodded. She then promptly left going who knows where. Naraku turned his attention back to the officer.

Naraku: "Go ahead."

Officer: "There was no response from Sota's room and his bag was still outside his door."

Naraku: "I see. Well, bring his bag, we shall examine it."

"Right."

The three investigators turned to each other as soon as he had left.

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama, what do you make of this new development?"

Sesshomaru: "It is rather suspicious, but why leave his bag outside of his room like that."

Naraku: "Well, hopefully soon we shall find out."

At that moment the officer walked in with Sota's bag. He brought it to them and Naraku took it.

Naraku: "Did you examine the content?"

Officer: "No."

"Good. You may leave."

Naraku with Sesshomaru and Byakuya following him took the bag to a desk and opened it. Byakuya took out a book with papers covering it. Sesshomaru looked under the book and took it, seeing the title which was: _Unsolved Murders, _he became interested. He walked a little bit away and began to look through it. The book was marked at a specific page and he read the content of it. It talked about a door was locked on the inside...

Sesshomaru looked up and it was apparent he was thinking, and that he had figured something out. By that time Naraku and Byakuya were finished with the examination and made their way to Sesshomaru.

Byakuya: "Nothing out of the ordinary in there."

Sesshomaru: "Except this perhaps."

Sesshomaru held out the book for his partners to see. Byakuya took the book and looked at the title.

Byakuya: "Unsolved Murders... That's a swell book to take on a trip."

Naraku: "It is rather odd, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru: "Yes... More than that."

Both Naraku and Byakuya gave Sesshomaru looks, telling him to expound on that, which he did.

Sesshomaru: "The mist is beginning to rise. I think I know a part of what happened here last night. What if, Sota claims to be motion sick, and goes to his room, requesting not to be disturbed unless necessary. He orders his bag to be taken there. He comes back when he knows Kohaku shall be alone, to kill Kohaku. He sees Miss Rin there and knocks her out and proceeds with his plan for Kohaku. To make a perfect alibi he slips quietly to his room. But something stopped Kohaku before he could remove his shoe. See, the shoe, the bag, and the cane, they all shouldn't be there."

Sesshomaru looked from Naraku and Byakuya, suddenly getting an idea. He suddenly walked out of the room, with them following, to an entrance-like room, where Kagome and several officers waited. She glared at him, but he paid her no heed.

Everybody simply watched as Sesshomaru walked up to the closet and opened it. Out fell a male body, that landed at Sesshomaru's feet.

Kagome: "Oh!"

Everybody rushed up to look at the body, leaning over it. Byakuya walked up next to Sesshomaru and both gave it a good look, not even noticing the look of horror on Kagome's face.

Kagome: "Sota!"

At hearing that, Byakuya's head snapped towards Sesshomaru, and he gave the detective a quizzical look. Sesshomaru ignored him and kept looking at the body.

Byakuya: "Well, Sesshomaru-sama, where are we now?"

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a glance before looking back down at the body.

Sesshomaru: "I should say somewhere in the middle of the Gobi Dessert."

Byakuya gave Sesshomaru an incredulous and surprised look, shaking his head, which Sesshomaru ignored all.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Thank you to all that reviewed, faved, and alerted.(^_^)

**Jolie**: Aw, thanks for loving it.(^_^) Well, he lattice shall be explained it due time. Hehe Indeed, even for a stoic detective he is a man. LOL Thank you.(^_^) Well, I'm a day late, huh? Eek!

**3monkey3**: Don't worry I wouldn't have Sesshy die.(^_^) Thank you.(^_^) Who do think it is now with the new developments? I'm curious. Hehe


	7. The Lock

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Lock<p>

* * *

><p>Hakudoshi was in his room, enjoying his lunch, which he had just begun. His expression said it was the best thing that ever happened. Suddenly his phone ring and he looked at it with a scowl. He looked at his lunch with forlorn, before reluctantly answering the phone.<p>

Hakudoshi: "Hello?"

Hakudoshi eyes quickly widened.

Hakudoshi: "What? Again? I'm in the middle of my lunch. First you interfere with my breakfast, now you ruin my lunch. Don't you boys ever eat?"

Byakuya, who was at the end of the other lined, answered with a smirk.

Byakuya: "No. I'm on a diet. I got to keep my girlish figure. How else would I?"

Hakudoshi: "Oh, please! I don't won't to hear such things especially during meal time. You just made me about lose all of my appetite!"

"Good! You need to get down here."

"Oh, oh, alright."

With that Hakudoshi hung up and tried to swallow his milk. He was interrupted by someone buzzing him, which caused him to snap his fingers in frustration. He picked up his phone and answered.

Hakudoshi: "Hello? Oh, alright. I'll tend to that later. Get me the fingerprint bag."

Hakudoshi hanged up and immediately began hastily stuffing food into his mouth.

Later, at the crime scene, Kanna and her crew were taking a picture of Sota's body. Sesshomaru, Byakuya, Naraku, Hakudoshi as well as the other investigators stood to the side for the short time it took to allow a proper picture. Then Hakudoshi immediately went back to examining the body, while the rest watched. Byakuya was kneeling by Hakudoshi, with Sesshomaru on his other side, who was looking through Sota's coat.

Hakudoshi: "Yep! He's been dead for hours."

Byakuya looked up at Hakudoshi and looked at him seriously.

Byakuya: "And all this time I thought he was playing opossum."

Hakudoshi gave Byakuya a look, then quickly looked away, clearly annoyed.

Hakudoshi: "Oh!"

Hakudoshi put his arms in the air, before landing them on his knees, pushing himself up.

Hakudoshi: "Well, all got to die one day."

Sesshomaru continued to look through the coat, ignoring them, and Byakuya went to looking through Sota's wallet.

Byakuya: "Sesshomaru-sama, this is just ordinary junk."

Sesshomaru: "I'm afraid so. I rather hoped for something important."

Sesshomaru then looked inside the pocket on the inside, and soon found something that caught his interest.

Naraku: "Which one of the two victims died first, Hakudoshi?"

Hakudoshi: "Kohaku Slayer, I think. This one a little later."

"And the weapon?"

"The same."

Sesshomaru walked off to the side, as the investigators began discussing what to do. He had a paper in one hand and a long string and hook in the other. Naraku and Byakuya soon walked over.

Naraku: "Found something?"

Byakuya: "Why it looks like fishing tackle."

Sesshomaru: "It's tackle alright, but not fishing."

Sesshomaru quickly looked up at Naraku.

Sesshomaru: "Naraku, we are dealing with a shrewd mind. The technique of this crime was very cleverly worked out, but something went wrong."

With that Sesshomaru walked away, while Naraku and Byakuya just watched.

Hakudoshi: "Sergeant!"

Byakuya looked to see Hakudoshi shifting through some papers in his bag. The demon quickly made his way over to the doctor, and was immediately handed a piece of paper.

Hakudoshi: "Here's your order for removal of the body."

Byakuya: "Thanks, Doc."

Hakudoshi ignored him and closed his bag.

Hakudoshi: "So long. I want food!"

Byakuya looked over a Hakudoshi and gave him a look.

Byakuya: "Well, nobody's stopping ya."

Hakudoshi walked past Byakuya, but then stopped to turn around and look at him.

Hakudoshi: "And if you have any more corpses bring them out now, will you? I can't be running up and down here all day, like you usually have me. I'm on vacation."

Byakuya: "What do you mean we always having you run up and down all day? With that well car the city gave you."

Hakudoshi immediately got upset and it showed on his face.

Hakudoshi: "Oh!"

With that Hakudoshi stomped off, while Byakuya calmly turned to the investigators.

Byakuya: "Nothing upsets the doctor."

Meanwhile Sesshomaru entered into Kohaku's room. He closed the door, kneeling before it, at eye level at the lock, which he gave a studied look. He raised his hand to it, but suddenly stood up. The door began to move towards him, and he backed up behind it as it kept going.

In walked Miroku, acting like he was doing work or something. He looked over his shoulder, before dropping the act. He went in deeper, and not long after, making a few noises during the time, he walked back out, closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru walked with the door, and watched discreetly as Miroku left.

After Sesshomaru knew Miroku was gone, he turned around and walked straight to the Chinese Chest. He looked back up at the door, before opening it. He looked inside and studied what lied within, but did not take it out. He closed the door, while looking off, deep in thought.

Meanwhile, one of the officers looked to see the Colonel up on the bottom of the dutch door. He had his feet up on it, looking like he wanted in. The officer walked up to him and leaned on the door, and got eye level with the dog. He gave the dog a salute before speaking.

Officer: "Hiya, Colonel. You want in to take charge? Well, if you solve this case, I may get to relax on my vacation. C'mon."

The officer opened the door, and the Colonel immediately ran through. All of the officers went to laughing at the cute dog, and one sprung up to let him inside the crime scene area.

Meanwhile, Naraku and Byakuya were walking down the hall to Kohaku's room. Byakuya was chatting away to his superior.

Byakuya: "I can handle it all if I don't get any interference."

Sesshomaru was kneeling in front of the door, when he heard his partners. He opened the door and looked out,

Sesshomaru: "Naraku."

Naraku: "Yes?"

"You're just in time for a demonstration."

Sesshomaru began doing something to the lock with the tackle in his hand, as his partners walked in.

Sesshomaru: "I think I can show you how Sota Higurashi used this fishing tackle."

Once it was set, he looked up at his two very interested partners.

Sesshomaru: "He had an alibi worked out. He had other plans in this room. Watch this."

With that Sesshomaru closed the door, separating him from his partners, and the two curious detectives looked at what was set up on the lock.

Sesshomaru: "Notice the bent hook which is located on the handle."

Naraku and Byakuya did as instructed and looked at it which was on the bolt's handle.

Sesshomaru: "This is attached to the string that I am now pulling through the keyhole. If you follow the string, you will see it is around a pin in the wall. This acts as a pulley and it is also attached to a string parting through the keyhole. You see the bolt is now being forced into its socket."

Indeed it all did and the lock bolted as Sesshomaru explained. Naraku looked back at Byakuya, who was still staring.

Naraku: "I'll be."

Sesshomaru: "I now pull the first string through the keyhole, and then the second string. And with it comes the pin, leaving no evidence. Not a pin."

Naraku quickly opened the door for Sesshomaru and let him in.

Sesshomaru: "Did it work?"

Byakuya: "Yes, it worked."

"Well, that explains that."

Naraku: "Very clever."

Byakuya: "It could've been done that way. But if Sota Higurashi killed Kohaku Slayer, then who killed Sota and hung him in the closet?"

Sesshomaru began to walk to the other side of the room.

Sesshomaru: "Why did he do it? That's what we need to know."

Naraku: "Exactly."

Byakuya: "Yes."

When Sesshomaru got to his destination, he turned around and gave his partners a level look.

Sesshomaru: "Two persons planned the murder of Kohaku Slayer."

Naraku and Byakuya both walked to Sesshomaru, with shocked expressions on their faces.

Naraku: "Two?"

Byakuya: "What?"

Sesshomaru: "But their paths crossed. Sota was one of them."

Naraku: "The other?"

Byakuya: "I've got it! Miroku. Guys like him are full of those tricks."

Sesshomaru looked at Byakuya before opening the chest beside him.

Sesshomaru: "Hakudoshi said Kohaku Slayer was hit over the head with a blunt instrument."

Sesshomaru picked up a poker that was lying inside, and showed it to his partners.

Sesshomaru: "This poker would answer that description."

Naraku: "Yes. And that certainly looks like dried blood."

"Certainly does, but what about those long, white hairs..."

"They don't look like Slayer's."

"No."

Byakuya looked up at Sesshomaru and smirked.

Byakuya: "Well, Sesshomaru-sama, why didn't you find that when you looked in there this morning?"

Sesshomaru looked up at Byakuya and gave him his own smirk in return.

Sesshomaru: "It wasn't in there this morning."

Byakuya's smirk fell at that and slipped into one of shock. Sesshomaru looked down at the poker in his hand and held it up.

Sesshomaru: "Besides it doesn't belong in this room. It belongs to the library down the hall."

Meanwhile Colonel was close to the entrance looking place, barking at a closed door. H had his face to it, trying to get in. When that failed, he got up on his hind feet and started scratching on it, barking all the while.

Soon Sesshomaru appeared at the end of the long hall, instantly seeing his dog.

Sesshomaru: "Colonel? What's the matter with you?"

Colonel looked up at his master.

Sesshomaru: "What is it, Colonel?"

Colonel instantly began running to his master, barking all the way. Sesshomaru looked down at the dog, and began to follow him down the hall. Colonel made a beeline to the doors, jumping up at them, and barking loudly. This attracted the attention of the nearby officers and they began to crowd around.

Sesshomaru opened the doors, and there laid Wolfgang, whose eyes held pain. There was a nasty wound on his head, that was still bleeding staining his pure white coat, red. Beside him was Fluffy, who was not moving at all, and her eyes were closed.

Sesshomaru went down to his knees, beside the two dogs.

Sesshomaru: "Good boy, Colonel."

Sesshomaru examined the dogs, before speaking once more.

Sesshomaru: "This dog's been struck a nasty blow. As well as the small one. She still lives, fortunately."

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at Naraku and Byakuya, who were behind him.

Sesshomaru: "That explains the hairs on the poker."

Naraku: "Whose dog is this?"

Byakuya: "Miss Rin's..."

Naraku looked over at Byakuya, who looked ready to tear up.

Naraku: "What's wrong with you?"

Byakuya: "That little dog always bit me, and it may never again."

Naraku gave Byakuya a look before turning back his prize detective.

Naraku: "What do you want to do with them?"

Sesshomaru: "I'll look at them, and then Mrs. Kikyo can. I trust no other with them."

Naraku smirked, which Sesshomaru chose to ignore.

Sesshomaru: "Naraku, take Fluffy, I'll take Wolfgang."

Naraku: "Oh, you know her dog's name."

Sesshomaru gave Naraku a look that said this was not the time, nor any time for that matter, but the only effect it had on Naraku was to cause his smirk to widen.

Sesshomaru stooped down and lifted Wolfgang up gently, while Naraku did the same for Fluffy. Byakuya immediately went to Sesshomaru to help with the massive dog.

Byakuya: "How shall Miss Rin react?"

Sesshomaru looked to the side.

Sesshomaru: "It'll crush her if anything happens to them. It shall about crush her now..."

For once Sesshomaru found himself truly dreading to see Miss Rin, which had never happened before. Normally he would find the realization shocking, but he was too worried about Miss Rin to care. And he could not deny he was indeed very concern for her.

Meanwhile Rin slept peacefully unaware that her precious companions were badly hurt, fighting for survival. She pleasantly dreamt of a certain silver haired man, who she had become very attached to. She trusted him completely to find her precious companions, and a smile settles on her face at seeing them again. Poor Rin did not know...

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Thanks to all who review and support this story.(^_^)

**Jolie**: Thanks! Oh my! Yes, he does. Haha I'm glad you like Byakuya. I like making him annoy Sesshomaru. *giggle with ya!* You'll see why Kagome called Rin that. And have to wait and see. Hehe

**3monkey3**: Very good theory. Very good indeed.(^_^) And this chapter is leaning towards you being right, huh? Hehe Have to see if he is. Hehe

**Lynn**: Thanks!(^_^) Good guess. Have to see if you are right. Hehe And yes, Kagura is. Haha


	8. Comfort & Disturbing News

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Comfort &amp; Disturbing News<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, Byakuya, and Naraku were in an office, waiting for the news of the dogs. They had taken the dogs to Byakuya's bedroom and Kikyo was now bandaging them and doing all she could for them. They were sure that Fluffy would live, and was just unconscious, but they were unsure about Wolfgang.<p>

Sesshomaru was glad that Rin had been asleep when they had returned. He would hate to have to tell her the news of her beloved pets being wounded, and not sure of one survival. He knew she would break down and be worried sick and he did not want to have to deal with that. As well as the fact he would hate to see her like that.

Sesshomaru: "Naraku."

Naraku looked away from his notes and over to Sesshomaru. A little shocked that Sesshomaru had said his name, especially after the long silence. Not to mention Byakuya, who stood beside him was shocked as well, and also curious.

Sesshomaru: "There was a lattice placed on Rin."

Naraku: "A lattice. That is very old. Did you dispel it?"

"Of course. I know of them, but I know you know more. What kind of person could place such a thing on her?"

Naraku looked away thoughtfully, recalling everything he knew on the subject.

Byakuya: "A powerful magic user."

Sesshomaru and Naraku both gave Byakuya a glare that said they knew that.

Byakuya: "Well, you asked."

Naraku ignored him and turned to Sesshomaru.

Naraku: "Well, other than what Byakuya pointed out, a weak magic user or even a non-magic user can cast it."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but did not utter a word.

Byakuya: "Really?"

Naraku: "Yes. By sacrificing a human girl child."

Sesshomaru looked away, thinking of this new information.

Naraku: "Shame. That would've helped narrow down some suspects."

After a few moments both Sesshomaru and Naraku noticed than Byakuya looked a little paranoid.

Byakuya: "But that also means there could be a dead child somewhere."

Sesshomaru and Naraku locked eyes in realization, and then looked back at Byakuya.

Naraku: "Indeed."

Byakuya: "Oh! Why of all the things!"

Sesshomaru gave Byakuya a critical look that said demon paid no attention to.

Naraku: "What's wrong with you?"

Byakuya: "Child murders give me the creeps. Besides the victim, those murderers can just kill anybody."

"Yes. But you are a professional detective."

"So! What's wrong with you two!"

Sesshomaru: "It is very low to kill a child, but we must do our jobs."

"Still!"

Naraku: "This is why Sesshomaru is a great detective. He can put all emotions aside."

Byakuya made a face and rolled his eyes.

Byakuya: "Or he just doesn't have them."

Naraku: "True."

Sesshomaru chose not to say anything. Well, after all that is what he wanted people to believe and it was close enough to the truth.

There was a long moment of silence before Byakuya decided to speak up.

Byakuya: "Now where is that little imp Jaken with the information? What is taking him so long!"

Naraku: "Yes, he usually works faster. There must be a lot of info worth looking."

Sesshomaru: "On those people. Undoubtedly."

Both Naraku and Byakuya looked at Sesshomaru with curious gazes.

Naraku: "Yes, you are acquainted with a couple, aren't you?"

Sesshomaru: "Don't have to be to know that."

"Interesting."

Byakuya: "Indeed. Well, we got to get to interrogating the suspects soon. All we have questioned is Kagome. Pathetic!"

"Indeed, but a lot been happening in this one."

"True. Never dull."

Byakuya looked towards his bedroom as if he could see it through the closes door.

Byakuya: "Until now! Seriously how long does it take to bandage a dog!"

At that moment the door opened to reveal Kikyo. All three looked at her, waiting for the news.

Kikyo: "Wolfgang shall live. Though he shall be out for some time."

Sesshomaru: "Good."

Byakuya turned to Sesshomaru with mischief in his eyes.

Byakuya: "Yep! You can tell Miss Rin now!"

Naraku looked at Sesshomaru, with the same glint in his eyes as Byakuya.

Naraku: "Indeed Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at both of his co-workers, knowing exactly what they were up to. Kikyo herself was exasperated with them.

Sesshomaru: "Don't go there."

And with that Sesshomaru walked out of the room. Naraku and Byakuya both watched with smirks on their faces. Those smirks fell though when they saw Kikyo's scowl.

Byakuya: "What?"

Kikyo just shook her head.

Kikyo: "You two are so obvious with your intentions. Try to be more discreet."

Byakuya: "We were?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Sesshomaru entered his room, his eyes immediately going to the young woman lying on his bed. She was still in a peaceful sleep, and Sesshomaru found himself not wanting to wake, but he knew he should.

Almost hesitantly, Sesshomaru went to Rin's bedside, and knelt beside her. He gazed at her pretty face, noticing that she still had a soft smile on her lips. He smirked, remembering he was the reason she fell asleep with that smile.

Sesshomaru gently took Rin's hand and began rubbing the back of it with his thumb. After a few moments of that, Rin's eyes fluttered open. She looked at him, sleepily, but upon recognizing who he was, she was wide awake, with a blush coloring her cheeks.

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru smirked at the blush on Rin's face, wondering why he enjoyed seeing it so. He watched Rin's face as the gears in her mind turned. Her face was so open and expressive, which he found cute and endearing.

Rin: "Have you found my dogs, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru unnoticeable stiffened to most, though Rin did.

Rin: "Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru reached out and took both of her hands; this caused Rin to blush, but to also worry.

Sesshomaru: "Yes, I found them. Rather Colonel did."

Rin eyes brightened and a smile once again graced her features.

Rin: "May I go see them?"

Sesshomaru: "Not now."

Rin face fell into confusion, and Sesshomaru was dreading what was to come next.

Rin: "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Sesshomaru: "They were injured."

Rin's face filled with shock, her eyes wide.

"What! Shall they be okay?"

Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eyes that were filling with tears about to be shed. Without thinking he gathered her into his arms, holding her in a comforting embrace. He felt her nuzzle her face into his chest, and her small hands taking a hold of his shirt, clutching tightly as if he was her lifeline. He began to stroke her back, in a calming manner.

Sesshomaru: "They shall be fine. Fluffy is just unconscious, but Wolfgang was struck hard. He shall be fine though. Don't worry. Don't cry."

There were a few moments of silence before Sesshomaru heard Rin's soft voice.

Rin: "How..."

Sesshomaru: "I don't know. And I shall find out whom, I promise."

Sesshomaru pushed Rin away from him just enough to see her face. She smiled at him, and he could see her tears had stopped. Satisfied Sesshomaru pushed her back onto the bed.

Sesshomaru: "Rest and by the time you awake, you may be able to see them."

Rin nodded, her smile widening some. Then without thinking, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Rin's eyes immediately widened, and a deep blush stained her cheek. She started at Sesshomaru as he pulled back and looked at her. His eyes were slightly wider in disbelief at what he had just done. He quickly got up and left the room, leaving the flustered Rin, who could do nothing, more than hold her hand to her cheek.

On the other side of the door, Sesshomaru was leaning against it, thinking back to all he just did. He touched his lips for a moment, and then looked at his fingers.

Sesshomaru: _What is it about her that makes me...?_

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Sesshomaru looked up at the sound of his name being loudly yelled. He was just in time to see Byakuya round the corner, who was obviously the one whom had called him. Naraku was right behind him. When the two saw Sesshomaru in front of his room, smirks crossed their features, and if Sesshomaru was a lesser man, he would have rolled his eyes at the sight, which he almost did.

Byakuya: "I had no idea you were still with Miss Rin."

Sesshomaru: "I just left."

Naraku and Byakuya exchanged looks, and Sesshomaru did not even want to know what the duo was thinking.

Naraku: "That's good. Well, we got some work to do."

Byakuya: "Indeed."

Byakuya looked at Naraku with a confused look.

Byakuya: "Now, what is that again?"

Naraku: "We are going to look around Miss Rin's room for evidence. The murderer may have been there or planted something there at least."

"Good thinking."

"Then we are going to the storage car."

Byakuya gave Naraku a strange look.

"What for?"

Naraku looked at Byakuya, the look on his face clearly saying that he should know.

Naraku: "If the child's body is not in Miss Rin's room, then it would be there."

Byakuya: "Oh!"

A few moments later, Byakuya realized what was said, and a look of unease came over him.

Byakuya: "We are going to look for a child's body? Oh..."

Both Sesshomaru and Naraku gave Byakuya a look, which he was too busy thinking of what they were searching for to realize they were. Naraku rolled his eyes, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and began to force him to walk.

Byakuya: "Hey!"

Naraku: "You are coming too. This is why you are being paid."

Sesshomaru watched the scene with emotionless eyes, and soon followed his co-workers.

Not long after all three were in Rin's room, searching around, looking everywhere for evidence. Sesshomaru found himself looking through Rin's underwear draw, which made even him uneasy, feeling like he shouldn't, but knew he had to.

The other two was looking elsewhere around the room, and to Byakuya's great displeasure he got the closet to look through, while Naraku checked the bathroom.

"Aagh!"

Sesshomaru and Naraku head's jerked up at Byakuya's scream which was more like a gasp. They saw him in front a small closet, with the door open, and a child-sized doll lying on top of him. He glared at the toy and threw it to the side.

Byakuya: "Stupid toy."

Sesshomaru and Naraku shook their heads and continued searching, which Byakuya reluctantly did as well. He began tearing through the closet searching both quickly and cautiously.

After a while the tree detectives stood in the middle of the room.

Naraku: "I found nothing."

Sesshomaru: "Me either."

Byakuya: "Me too. Thank goodness!"

Sesshomaru and Naraku gave Byakuya a look, but chose not to say anything.

Naraku: "Well, to storage."

A look of dread crossed Byakuya's face.

Byakuya: "Wonderful."

Sesshomaru and Naraku ignored Byakuya completely that time, and headed for the door, with Byakuya trailing behind.

Byakuya: "Seriously! Where is that imp with the background check on the suspects!"

Meanwhile the little green imp, Jaken was running around the office scurrying to get his work job.

Jaken: "C'mon! I have to get this done for Sesshomaru-sama!"

Jaken was a little annoying at times, but his loyalty to Sesshomaru more than made up for it.

Jaken quickly read the telegraph sent, and his eyes bulged even farther if that was possible.

Jaken: "How can they be this shady and all on the same train!"

Poor Jaken had a lot of work to do.

The detectives soon found themselves searching through the dark storage car, much to Byakuya's displeasure. Not that he minded the place, but what they might find he was dreading. He had jumped at several things, earing glares from his older co-workers, who actually thought he found something.

After a long time of fruitless searching, they concluded that no child was sacrificed in there. Byakuya was very much relieved. Sesshomaru did find something very peculiar in a corner. It couldn't classify as evidence, but whatever the thing was might be, and he was very thorough in everything, so he decided to keep a hold of it.

Naraku: "This does not rule out the possibility of a sacrifice. Both options are still open."

Sesshomaru stiffly nodded in agreement.

Byakuya: "Great."

With that the three detectives left the storage car.

Meanwhile inside the luggage car, some of the suitcases and bags had been tossed around, and some were lying open with their contents scattered around. And in the middle of the large car a big pile of luggage moved...

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: Thanks to all who review and support this story.(^_^)

**Jolie**: Yes, poor things, and Rin. Aww, thanks do much. Glad youloved Bya's part. And I love you too, Jolie. Thanks.(^_^)

**3monkey3**: I am like you. I tend to be madder about animals dying that people. I think because they are innocent and don't deserve it all and the fact that we love animals.(^_^) I know how it feels to lose dogs. Very sad indeed. T.T

**Lynn**: Thanks!


End file.
